Weasley Themes from A to Z
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: This is a bunch of Weasley short very short stories starting with a different letter from the alphabet. They will not be in alphabetical order though! All characters will be from the original Weasley clan. Will be CONTINUED until finished!
1. A is for Apple

_Hello all!_

_This is my second Fan fiction!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

_Beta:(for the next chapters) DistractedButSerious_

_Summary: This is a bunch of Weasley short (very short) stories or bios starting with a letter from the alphabet. They will not be in alphabetically order though! This first chapter happens to start with A._

_Enjoy and review!_

A is for Apple

Even though the Weasley family members are different in their own way; they still have more in common then their trademark red hair and freckles. It is their love of apples. Every year, since Bill was born, the family would go out and pick apples from a local orchard. Even when the kids left home and started their own families; they would come back every fall to go apple picking.

One year after Fred had died the family mourned for him and did not go apple picking. The next year it dawned on them that apples symbolized something special in their lives, and it was even more painful to go even a year without visiting an orchard.

For Arthur it was the fact that the first time he laid eyes on Molly was when he found her under an apple tree. Her red hair was in two pigtails and she sat calmly reading a book. They were only ten at the time, but every single time he bites into an apple he thinks about that moment. It was there that they also shared their first kiss when they were fifteen. And that same tree still stands with AW + MP 4EVER carved into it.

Molly symbolized apples with apple pies that she would bake when stressed. If she was every under a load of stress, from thinking about paying the bills or the twins causing another mess, she would make a pie. It took a lot of work and concentration to make a great homemade apple pie. This concentration took her mind off her problems for awhile. When she finished she would not be stressed at all, and the family had a tasty treat.

Apples to Bill reminded him of his temptation to ask Fleur out. They were on a lunch break one day and he was watching her eat apple slices. Exactly like how the apple was a temptation to those in Eden; Fleur was tempting to him. He really liked her, but the age difference bugged him a bit; even though it was only four years. Finally He walked up to her, grabbed a slice to get her attention, and asked her out. The rest is history.

Apples were a great use for Quidditch practice over the summer. Or that is how Charlie saw them. Everyday, when he was young, he would drag Bill outside and have him throw apples at him to practice he catching and handling skills. The apples were small, like a snitch, and hard to locate if thrown to high. It was perfect practice, for the snitch would also be hard to spot at times. Except the snitch never led to nasty bruises and head injuries.

Percy saw apples as a basis for rules. When Newton discovered gravity, an apple fell on his head. Because of that incident, it created rules for modern physics. Percy would daydream that an apple would help him come up with new ideas for life. He still hopes for that every time he looks at an apple.

Apples meant one thing for Fred and George. Hard red, green, or yellow balls that made good ammo to throw at Ron. Enough said.

Ron would never forget how he first knew he was a wizard. Ron was a late bloomer and his magic abilities did not show until he was nine. He credited apples for him to finally know he was magic. They were in the orchard and Ron was running from the twins who were using him as a moving target. Ron dived behind a tree when he heard them approaching. The next thing he knew he was up an apple tree while Fred and George looked up bewildered at him. That day was the happiest moment of his life. Until Fred knocked him out the tree with a well-aimed apple.

For Ginny, apples symbolized her favorite season. Fall. Since she was a kid she loved to watch the trees' leaves turn red, gold, and orange. It was in fall that Harry proposed to her. Apples were also her craving for when she was pregnant with her kids. She would request fresh and cold green apples. If it had a bruise or was slightly yellow, she would refuse to eat it, and make Harry fetch her a different one.

For generations to come, every Fall they would visit an orchard and go apple-picking. It was not only a tradition, but part of the Weasleys' life. If they missed even one year, no one would feel complete inside until they held the little fruit in the palm of their hands.

_Thank you for reading!_

_Pardon all grammar mistakes, they will be fixed in future chapters _

_Please review and tell your friends to read._

_Next chapters:_

_N is for Nude_

_D is for Death_


	2. N is for Nude

_Thank you to al those who have reviewed!:_

_Miss Mudblood_

_Master Sword 41_

_DistractedButSerious_

_jaik34_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

N is for Nude

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sitting in the Potters' house sipping tea. Harry had left early on for work. The two were chatting about a magazine article that Ginny wrote when baby James came in and stood in the middle of the room for the next five minutes. Molly stared at him while Ginny continued to look at the article, ignoring baby James. Suddenly the child screamed at the top of his lungs, and ran out the room. Molly looked at her daughter for answers. Ginny sighed.

"It is this new phase he is going through. He will keep running into a room, holler, and then run out. Harry says that he will grow out of it." Molly laughed.

"Just be glad it this instead of the nude phase that most of your brothers went through." Ginny smiled, and asked her mum to tell the story. Molly sighed and spoke about the subject, reluctantly:

"Each of you kids had some weird phase that you would go through. Percy had the drawing on the walls while Ron went through a period in which he jumped off of everything. From step stools to your father's head" Ginny laughed a bit, then allowed her mother to continue, "But there was one in particular that brought me the most trouble. The nude phase.

"Only Bill, Charlie, and the twins went through it, but each was different in their own way. When Bill was only two years old I took him to a local muggle park. He was dressed in blue shorts and a red shirt with bunnies on it. Bill hated it but I thought it was adorable. When we reached the park I sat him in the sandbox and went off to read a book on a bench. The next thing, a mother screamed and pointed to a naked little red hair boy that was running around the park. I quickly jumped up and ran to grab him. Bill looked up at my red and furious face and smiled. I was so embarrassed that we left without grabbing his clothes.

"From then on Bill could hardly ever keep his clothes on. It wasn't until Auntie Muriel told me to safety pin his clothes tightly on that Bill stopped his shenanigans.

"Charlie was different however. Ever since he was little he hated to get sick or see that anyone else was under the weather. He would run to a corner and hum to himself.

"It was during a family get together when Charlie, who was three, quickly ran into the living room and stripped down into his birthday suit. Someone (I always suspected it was Arthur's brother, Billius) had told him that clothes carried germs that could make you sick.

"For over six months Charlie would refuse to get dressed and rather run around in the nude. Finally I told Charlie if he did not put on his clothes he would catch the chicken pox. Charlie protested and ran out the room. The next day he came crying to me that he had red spots all over him, and wanted me to make them go away. I told him they would disappear if he put on clothes. Five minutes later he came back in with a complete outfit including shoes and a jacket. I then took out my wand and washed the red lipstick marks off of him.

"Fred and George were my biggest challenge. When they went through the phase it was during the Potters' after the wedding reception. I was beyond mortified when the two-year-old twins ran naked on the dance floor and grooved to a song that was playing. It wasn't until a year later that I found out that Bill had dared the boys to do it. Even though it was a dare the twins continued to strip their clothes for the next year, because they knew it got me mad.

"I tried everything. Safety pins did not work for they both unhooked them off each other. The sick trick was a failure for the twins wanted sympathy for being sick and not clothes. Finally I grabbed the two and sat there naked arses on a couch and told them that I did not care if they went naked for the rest of their lives! The next day the two were dressed and causing different mischief."

Ginny laughed for what seemed like hours. Finally she hiccuped, "I guess I am lucky that all James does is scream. Wait remember the dare that Percy gave the twins that one time?"

"How could I not!"

It was along time ago on a summer night that she let her sons stay up and play while she Arthur and Ginny went to bed. That was a big mistake.

The six boys were huddled in the kitchen playing "Give me a dare", and Ron had finished puking from his dare. It was Percy's turn to give out a dare.

"Fred and George." He said together, since the twins were acting as one person.

"Give me a dare." they replied.

"I dare you to run around the house and down the path in the nude." Everyone gasped and looked at the twins. Both cracked a grin, and in a flash they were completely naked. George opened the door to the front yard and the two ran out. The rest of the boys ran to the door and watched them frolic in the yard. Finally after fifteen minutes the twins walked up to the door. When they were only a foot away, Ron shut the door, and Bill locked it.

"C'mon guys this is not funny!" yelled Fred as George banged on the door. Charlie leaned to the knob, but Bill pulled him away.

"This is revenge for putting those mice in our beds." Bill called to them, Charlie grinned, and the four boys traveled to bed.

The next morning Molly went to put the cat out and found her sons sleeping in a bush without clothes.

"I will never forget your face Mum!" commented Ginny.

Molly screamed at the twin, and asked them what happened.

"No"

"Comment." said the two as the walked up the stairs. They saw their brothers staring at them and laughing. Fred and George smiled at them.

"Ha Ha guys! Very good." said Fred as he walked into his room.

"Don't worry we won't get revenge." added George as he followed his twins.

"The next day," said Molly, " I woke up to find that all the boys' hair, except for Fred and George's, was neon green or pink!"

The two Weasley women laughed and laughed until Harry came home.

"What's going on in here?" he asked as Ginny got up to kiss his cheek.

"Nothing Harry dear," replied Molly, "Ginny and I were talking about stories that had to deal with naked boys and their mischief."

The pair of girls laughed as Harry frowned. Harry walked away mumbling about women. Ginny called after him,

"I will tell you later dear!"

"No thanks. I don't think I want to know." Harry called, and Ginny smiled in amusement, "Hey Gin!" he called out to his wife, "Any reason why our son is on the living room table in the nude?" Ginny ran to go see.

_The Weasley boy tradition lives on_, thought Molly.

_Thank you for reading!_

_R and R_

_Still to come: D is for Death_


	3. D is for Death

_Thank you to al those who have reviewed!:_

_Miss Mudblood_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

D is for Death

It was a sunny summery afternoon. The trees blew lazily in the light breeze. Flowers had bloomed, and the sun was full in the cloudless sky. It did not seem like a time for a funeral. The sad thing was that is why we are all here together.

There is dozens of chairs surrounding a platform and an newly carved dirt hole. The casket is on that platform with flowers strewn across it. The minster asked us to arrise for a viewing of our beloved. I took a hold on Ginny for she was stumbling to get up. We all waited in a line to see him.

It is finally me and Gin's turn. The familiar red head was lying in a marble white casket that I bought for him. Mrs. Weasley of course did not want me to, but he was like family, and it was the best I could do. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at him. If it was not for this funeral he could have looked as though he was sleeping.

I laughed sadly in my head. He was sleeping, only it was for an eternal sleep. I led Ginny back to our seats and she burrowed her head into my arms. I looked up at the minster and nodded for the ceremony to begin. I zoned in and out as I looked at everyone's faces.

"Now he was a good lad, and always loved to share a laugh..." Ron had his head buried in Hermione's shoulder as her own tears watered his head.

"...He was a brave man, and a kind soul also..." Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder at each word. Charlie leaned over to his mum and held her tightly in his arms. I looked over at Bill. His face was composed and stared intently at the casket as though if he looked hard enough the occupant would come alive again.

"I know his death came quick, and none of would have guessed..."Percy was crying the loudest out of all of us. He was with Ron and me when he died. George had his face in hands and familiar hand was patting him on the back.

The minister droned on for the next thirty minutes. Finally he ended his talk by saying, "May Arthur Weasley rest in peace. Please stand for the lowering of the casket." Everyone obeyed. The mister raised his wand and the coffin closed itself and floated into the once empty hole. The minster looked at me before he put the dirt down. I handed Ginny to our grown up son. I walked over and stuck a plug on top of the casket. I myself put the dirt over him neatly.

I turned around and grabbed Ginny again. We walked out the graveyard as best as to old persons could do. I looked back at the tombstone. Even though my old age has affected my eyesight even more, I could clearly read the black letters shining in the sunlight.

Arthur Weasley

February 6 1950- June 23 2040

"Here lies a great man, Father, and Husband."

(Picture of a weasel)

As I helped Ginny into our car I thought about how funny it was that those eight words summed up his whole life more than the sermon did.

_Yea I know that was short, sorry._

_But I bet I got some of you! Lol_

_Next update might be Wednesday morning 7p, Pacific time_

_Next Chapter: X is for X marks the spot_

_Check out my page for a poll!_


	4. X is for X Marks the Spot

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!:_

_Miss Mudblood_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

_Also check out the poll on my page to vote on what the next chapter should be!_

_And LivinLaVidaLou's stories_

X is for

'X Marks the Spot'

Bill POV

"FRED! GEORGE!" I hollered out their names, as I heard them giggling from in their room. I raced up to the bedroom. _How could five year olds be such a pain?_, I wondered as I stepped through the doorway. As I looked at them they calmly played with their toy cars. Well playing as in whacking the cars against the bedposts. Both wore those stupid innocent grins that they always had on whenever they thought they had outsmarted me. I was not in the mood to be fooled with.

"Don't try to fool me with those smiles! Where is my broom?" They looked up at me and kept on smiling. I was losing my patience quickly. Fred stood up and pulled something from under his bed, and hid it behind his back. It looked like a sheet of paper. He thrust it in my hands.

It was a sheet of paper with a drawing of the downstairs, and a green outside. There was black lines that looked like they were supposed to represent feet. In the green part was a red X. I sighed, _not this mess again! _

"X marks" started Fred. He and his twin shoved me out the door with more force than two youngsters should have.

"The spot!" cried George, and he promptly slammed the door in my face. I quickly followed their map and as I hunted for my broom I started to think about how this had started.

The twins were going through another phase. If you ask me it was more mischief. Two months ago those devils would steal something and hide it somewhere. Then the would hand you a poorly drawn map and say,"X marks the spot!"

They got the idea from some stupid muggle movie. Thing trick was it could take days or even weeks to find your possession. It took Mum a month to find her bracelet in the flower pot. The boys had given her a map, and that same day Dad moved the stuff in the living room around, so everything had a new place not according to the map.

The other trouble was that they would hide anything they could get their hands on! Whether it be my broom, Charlie's potion kit, or even a bracelet. If it was left out the twins would bury/hide it and say, well you know...

I will never forget when they hid Ron. The poor lad was not found for over three hours, until Percy finally heard him whining from the broom shed.

Suddenly I thought of the perfect plan to stop these terrors.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Fred can I talk to you alone?" I was in the sitting room watching them draw on Dad's sleeping face. Fred nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I handed the boy a map, and he grabbed it in his grubby fingers. He looked at it and grinned for it was a map that he would draw. While we were talking I nodded for Charlie,who was hidden in the hallway, to take George upstairs and give him the same instructions as I was.

"Okay Fred! Ready for a super treasure hunt!" The little boy nodded his head frantically. I grinned.

"Alright. The treasure you are looking for is your brother! He is lost, and you must find him. The X will show you where he is." Fred started to look sad as he believed his twin was lost. And also that there was no X on the page.

"Don't get upset, bro! All you have to do is go to each landmark, its dotted in green, and get the next map." I looked at the boy, and in a flash he was gone. Shouting a song that him and his twin made up. It was titled X marks the spot! Funny enough, that was the only words for the lyrics.

I walked up into my room, and was nearly ran over by George, as he raced into Ginny's room. I found Charlie sitting on my bed. He looked up at me, and grinned.

"I sure hopes this works!" he sighed as we traded places. I laid down on my bed.

"Of course it will! The maps have it so they will never run into each other!" I put my arms behind my head, and napped as Charlie left.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day everyone one would see the twins running around the house many times. Mum came by my room and gave me a look, as though I knew why the boys were running around and as though their arses were on fire. I shrugged at her, and she left me alone.

After two hours Fred came in shouting "BILLLL!!! I can't find him anywhere!" He jumped into my bed and started to sob into my pillow. I gave him a pity look.

"Fred stop crying!" Fred looked up and wiped his runny nose on my sheets. I grimaced. "I will make you a deal. If you stop with all this X marks the spot junk, I will take you to your brother." Fred nodded, and spoke his promise. I grabbed his wet and snotty hand and we walked to Charlie's room. I peered in and noticed that he was soothing a hysterical George, who kept saying that Fred would get eaten by the dragon because he did not find him.

I rolled my eyes. Nice way to be over dramatic, Charlie! I opened the door so Fred could see in side. He jumped for joy and screamed in his childish voice,

"Brother! George!" George looked up at him and quickly wiped his face.

"Fred!" George ran to his twin and they hugged. Charlie looked at me from the top of their heads and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Remember Fred, no more treasure hunts or I will hide your twin again." Fred looked in horror at me, but smiled when he saw me smiling.

"C'mon George!" said Fred, and I was knocked down as they ran out the door. I smiled at Charlie and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out an apple. I walked over to the window while I took a bite, and noticed the twins whispering to the gnomes. Their whispers sounded a lot like curse words.

I shrugged it off, and left it for Mum to deal with.

When I walked upstairs again, I thought of that saying...

"X marks the spot!"

...and hoped to Merlin that I would never hear it again!

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please tell your friends to read and/or review!_

_Also check out the poll on my page to vote on what the next chapter should be!_

_(all chapters will be posted, but chose the one you want to see first!)_

P.S. For all those who read my other story it shall be updated tomorrow!


	5. U is for Understanding

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!:_

_Miss Mudblood_

_catlady45_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

_Also check out LivinLaVidaLou's stories!_

U is for Understanding

I stood outside the door of a very familiar house. It has been over five years since I last left. Those stupid gnomes are still here, and in the distance I can see a broom shed. I looked at the oaken wood that stood between me and my family. I decided to come and say something, after all they are my family and should be understanding.

I rang the doorbell. There is a shout from inside,

"Ginny please get the door! Harry, also please get your son! He is in the flour! Again!" I could automatically tell it was my mother. When the door opened, I was greeted by the sight of a pretty red hair girl, who was heavily pregnant. Ginny gasped at me and quickly pulled me into a hug. A side hug, for her protruding belly blocked me from reaching her.

Harry then came in quickly at his wife's sound. He was holding a struggling boy covered in flour, but I still managed to see those all-too-familiar red roots. Harry put the boy down nicely, and walked over to me. We looked at each other. I stuck out my hand, an he grabbed it, grinning.

"Mum! Come here quick!" shouted Ginny as she waddled into the kitchen. I smiled back at Harry.

"Excuse me real fast, I have no idea where James went." I nodded and harry ran off to find the flour coated boy._ Hmm his name is James. I must remember that._

Suddenly a short and plump woman popped out of the kitchen. She had gained more wrinkles, probably from old age, and not from stress. My mother ran at me and hugged me with surprising strength for an old woman.

"Charlie! My boy, how have you been? No time for that now, lets sit down and you can tell me everything!" Mum said excitedly as she grabbed me by the hand and led me into the sitting room. It was brightly lit with greens and reds. Many of my family was already seated at the table. Only one seat was empty at the adult table and one at the kiddy table. Three guesses to whom was gone.

I smiled at all of them and mum sat me in the middle of the table. Between Bill and Percy. Both clapped me on the back.

"Welcome back bro," said Ron with a mouth full of potatoes. Everyone was digging in the bountiful feast. I only grabbed food to not raise suspicious stares.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry as he walked into the room. He had James hoisted on his shoulders. He sat the boy down at the kid table, and James immediately grabbed food. Harry finally sat down next to Ginny, who kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh I left to Russia to train some dragons there. Very vicious beasts they are! That is why it took me so long to get back." Everyone smiled at me.

"Well we are glad to have you back! You need some more food I can tell!" Mum was pointing at my slightly slimmer figure. I smiled and waited to tell them. Conversation erupted and everyone was talking about their kids, and the latest trouble they got into. It seems Harry and Gin were winning.

Halfway through dinner some of mum's words caught my attention.

"...I agree very much with you Fleur on that idea. So Charlie have you met anyone special in Russia? Someone you would like to get marry with?" Half of the table looked at me. I sighed, it was time.

"To be honest Mum I believe it would be quite illegal for me to marry here." this time I had everyone's attention. They were all looking at me with curious faces. My mum began firing questions at me frantically:

"What do you mean Charlie? Unless this girl is a criminal or already married or..." I cut her off in her speech.

"Mum I don't like girls. I'm gay." it was as though these words trailed off into the room in an echo. Everyone suddenly looked at me. Percy pointedly pushed his chair slightly away from mine.

I looked down at my plate, and scooted around my food. _So much for an understanding family! _There was a sudden laugh, everyone turned to the culprit while still keeping an eye on me.

"Thats a good one, love! The reason you never married was for your career with dragons! But Seriously I know this cute girl down at..." started Molly. Someone then whispered, "I guess he meant he liked to work with two types of dragons" I suspected George. It never bothered me of what she said. The fact was that Mum was trying to control me, and speak for me did.

"Mum! Please listen to me, I favor blokes! Why can't you understand?" I pleaded at her. My siblings started to shake their heads at me. Mum quickly stood up and slammed her fork down. She was shaking with anger.

"No! No child of mine will be that way! I did not raise you like that!" The siblings nodded in agreement.

"Mum," I started, "you raised me to love, you never specified what gender!" That was the final straw. Mum stormed out the room and into her bedroom. Dad quickly followed her. I looked at the table. Only a couple of them were looking at me with kindness, Harry, Angelina, Hermione and Fleur. My in-laws were the only ones okay with it, and they weren't even related to me by blood! The others looked as though they wished I had kept my mouth shut. That was mainly my own blood.

Harry kept looking from me and the malice that the rest showed. He stood up, and started to preach.

"Are you all serious? This is your brother! Just because he is what he is does not meant he has changed!" Harry looked at all the faces. Many refused to meet his eyes, and the ones that did were on his side. Ginny couldn't even look at him. "C'mon people! Charlie is the same man he is! He hasn't turned purple or become evil!" Hary opened his mouth to speak more, but a certain young boy had got his attention. James raised a full pie at his two year old cousin Rose. Harry quickly went and intervened.

"Harry is right!" said Hermione finishing up, Ron looked at her. Hermione looked back at him and clutched his hand. Hermione tried her best to stand up but decided against it for she was pregnant also. "There is nothing wrong with him being the way he is!"

It was as though the room defrosted. Everyone nodded, and murmured things.

"I agree vith zem both!" stated Fleur. Finally one of my own sibling stood up.

"Charlie, you were my best man. If I can trust you as the godfather of my kids, than I can also accept you for who you are!"stated Bill as he stood up. There was a chorus of "Yea"s and "Yes"s. I looked at everyone and slightly teared up. George beamed at me, and Percy put his chair back. Bill and Harry both sat down.

Even though the mood had took a turn upwards, there still was a moment of hesitation. All the faces read my thoughts. What about mum.

"I'm going to talk to her." I decided after a few moments Everyone sighed, for now they didn't have to go.

I walked into over to my parents room. Dad was coming out, and shutting the door behind him. We faced each other. Finally he sighed.

"Son, I don't care what you are; I will always love you." I smiled at him. He clapped his hand on my shoulder and walked away.

I stuck a hand on the door knob. It was as though I was walking towards death. I silently went in. Mum was on her bed talking to himself.

"Where did I go wrong?" she flipped through my photos album. "I always thought he was fine! I even once overheard Bill giving him the talk!" I sat down on the bed. Mum turned to me.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot. Mum why can't you accept me?" Molly sighed.

"Charlie, part of me wants grandchildren from you. I believe that you will be happy if you have some." Of course, she wants more babies.

"What about adoption?"

"I guess that was a lame excuse. It will take time for me to see you as you really are, but I still love you and eventually I will accept you." I nodded at her. This will take time. I had expected it would. I helped her up and we both walked over to the dining room. When we arrived everyone quickly looked at us, and looked away.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior. I hope you all forgive me." Mum asked. Everyone nodded and Harry smiled hugely. I sat down, and Percy patted me on the back. As conversation resumed to a different topic, I thought to my self.

Even though my family loves me, it will take a time for them to get used to the "gay Weasley". But acceptance is the first step to understanding...

_Lol sorry for the topic_

_I always wondered why he never got married though ;)_

_Next chapter will be cute:_

_Q is for Quidditch_

_R and R!!_


	6. Q is for Quidditch

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!:_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_bananacupcakes_

_Jokegirl_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Thank you very much, I wish you well during your time of grieving. _

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

Q is for Quidditch

"C'mon son get up!" Arthur shoved a sleepy Bill out of bed. He rolled over on to the floor with a loud thump. Arthur peered over the bed and noticed that Bill was still sound asleep. He sighed and went to get his wife.

She was with Ginny, who needed help getting her shoes on for she could not stop yawning. When Molly was done Ginny danced out the room, and into the kitchen.

"Love can you please get Bill up." pleaded Arthur. Moly sighed and kissed his cheek as she left the room.

"Sure. You take the twins though!" She called as she entered her oldest son's room. _Dang_, thought Arthur.

There was a sudden shriek, and a wet Bill grumbled out of his room. He walked down the stairs, and into the bathroom. Molly came out smiling, and walked past her husband.

"It is only Percy and the twins left. Hurry up with them." Molly walked up another floor. "Remember Fred likes to bite if woken up to early!" she called. Even though Arthur could not see her face he could still tell she was grinning.

After ten minutes of screaming boys, and two bit fingers. Arthur headed down to the kitchen with Fred and George in a headlock. All three of them were laughing. Arthur released them and they sat to eat porridge.

When everyone was done, they all left the house trudging their gear. It was very early in the morning. Arthur smiled as he heard a few yawns here and there.

"It was very good that we got free tickets, huh dad?" called Bill as he walked alongside Charlie. Molly was at the end of their line so she could keep an eye on the kids.

"You are right there. Okay guys just a few more feet." It took five more minutes to reach the portkey. Fred and George fell down dramatically by it. Two other small families approached them. They all looked at the huge red hair family and smiled.

Ginny squealed and ran over to greet her friend Luna. Both girls hugged as Xeno smiled at them. The twins imitated her girlish squeal and ran over to their friend Lee. The twins knocked him over, and tumbled down the hill. As this exchange happened Bill winked suggestively at the oldest Jordan daughter who giggled. She was sixteen.

" 'ows it going there, Arthur?" asked Rick Jordan. He put an arm around his wife.

"Pretty good, it took some of us longer to get than others." Everyone laughed.

"I know what you are saying! I had Kim wake up the three girls, while I took Lee." Conversation kept up between the men as Molly, Kim, and Luna's mum, Deliria talked about their kids.

The portkey, which was an old tin can, suddenly lit up in a blue hue. All the families managed to put a finger on it even if it was a tight squeeze.

They were all thrown into another land. When they landed there was a hustle and bustle of wizards and witches everywhere. Arthur and the other men walked off to get the tent arrangements. The cup was tomorrow, and they all planned to stay the night.

"We are in the merlin lot. Its over there by those trees." All the families picked up their stuff and trudged along. When they reached their destination it was a bright and open field. Five tents had already been produced. One was for the girls, one for the boys and the other three were for each of the parents. Everyone climbed in, and all the parents smiled as they heard the kids gasp at the vast sizes. After they all put their stuff away, everyone did their own thing.

Fred, George, Lee and Ron ran off tho go get water from the faucet that Arthur showed them. Ginny and Luna went to get flowers. Charlie and Percy went to get shut eye in the tent. Bill and Lee's older sister, Zoe, walked off into the Forrest alone, while her sisters went to go spy.

Around seven that night Kim called all the kids back. Two of her daughters, Ava and Mia, ran at her giggling about something they saw. Fred, George and Lee ran over dragging a soaked and unconscious Ron. Charlie and Percy came out and sat around the warm cooking fire next to Luna and Ginny. Five minutes later a disheveled Bill and Zoe approached the group. When everyone was seated conversation erupted again.

Over s'mores, several kids fell asleep. The grown ups shuffled them all into the tent.

The parents themselves went to bed. Thirty minutes later Arthur walked out to get a drink. He peeked in and saw his youngest son playing with his Chuddley Cannons action figure. Ron looked up at his dad and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry I was up dad." said the small boy as he shuffled into bed. Arthur laughed, he walked over to his son and tucked him in.

"I bet you are excited for your first European Cup, huh?" Ron nodded sleepily and the boy quickly fell asleep. Arthur patted his head and walked out the tent.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE EUROPEAN CUP CXI! THIS YEAR'S MATCH IS BETWEEN LONG TIME RIVALS WIMBOURNE WASPS AND APPLEBY ARROWS!" The crowds yelled in appreciation. Arthur looked and beamed at each kid. The twins, Lee and Ron were seated directly in front of Molly so she could keep an eye on them. Ava and Mia were right by them. Bill and Zoe were seated behind them, and Luna and Ginny were next to Molly.

"PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE WIMBOURNE WASPS!" The twin yelled as players in yellow and black striped robes appeared on the field. The seven players took different sides of the field. The crowd watched in anticipation. Suddenly the players flew at each other.

"They are going to crash!" shrieked Ginny. The boys shushed her. When the players were almost close the dived and a bunch of wasps appeared in the sky. Then bugs spelled out the team's name and flew around everyone's head. The emitted a pleasing humming sound.

"NOW I GIVE YOU THE APPLEBY ARROWS!" The stands erupted in cheers as the pale blue clad players flew onto the field. The each had their number and a silver arrow on their back. The team met in the middle of the air, and shouted their motto. They then flew over the crowd shooting arrows. Everybody jumped back in shock, but laughed as the arrows turned into candy flavored dust. Ron started to shake with anxiousness for the game to start.

"ALRIGHT CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS! THE TEAMS APPROACH THE FIELD, AND...THE QUAFFLE IS IN THE AIR! APPLEBY CHASER HILTON HAS THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES IT TO LINK, AND WIMBOURNE CHASER MALCOM INTERCEPTS..."

Bill sat there in awe as he watched the players zoom back and forth. He, of course, played quidditch at Hogwarts, but this was amazing. Almost as amazing as the way Zoe's hand was on his thigh. _This will suck when she realizes this was only for the European Cup, and that I have a girlfriend,_ he thought.

Watching the quidditch players made Bill think of his first kiss. He was in his second year, and Gryffindor had just won the game. A sixth year named Jane took him by the bleachers and gave him a congratulatory kiss. It was a very special time for him. Bill briefly touched his lips as he kept on watching.

"THAT IS THE WHISTLE FOLKS! PENALTY CALLED ON APPLEBY FOR BLAGGING! JASON OF THE TEAM HAD GRABBED THE WIMBOURNE'S SEEKER'S BROOM TO STOP HIM FROM CATCHING THE SNITCH!"

Charlie laughed at that penalty. He knew all to well about that penalty. Ten times that has happened to him during quidditch games. They funniest time was during his first ever game that he won.

The score was tied 60-60, and they were against Hufflepuff. He had just dived for the snitch when one of their's chasers grabbed his broom. Charlie flew off his broom, and the snitch went up his sleeve. He was the first ever seeker to pull a Plumpton Pass, and that was his first win.

Charlie sighed and zoned back in.

"THE SCORE IS NOW 40-0 with WIMBOURNE IN THE LEAD!" a bunch of wasps flew into the crowd. Laughters of children filled the air, along with the adults, as the bees hummed a victory tune. One very unlucky bee flew to Percy. He swatted the poor thing and was stung.

Bloody wasp, thought Percy. As he sat there nursing his wounds one thought came to his mind.

_Would this bloody game ever end. I mean I like quidditch and all but I could be preparing for Hogwarts right now! _His thought were interrupted when a bludger smacked into the crowd. It flew back onto the fields, and there was a huge whole in the bleachers. Luckily none was hurt.

"PENALTY CALLED ON WIMBOURNE FOR BUMPING! THAT IS WHEN A BEATER HITS THE BLUDGER INTO THE STANDS! LINK TAKES THE SHOOT..."

Fred and George buzzed loudly with the rest of the Wimbourne fans as Appleby took the penalty shot.

"Hey Fred, wouldn't it be cool to be beaters?" asked George. His twin looked at him and nodded. Both had experience as being beaters for Charlie and Bill. The two would have the twins chuck balls at them as they flew.

Not only did they get revenge by being able to chuck stuff at their brothers, but the also had good precision when hitting them. Probably all those years of hitting Ron with apples paid off! It was the greatest time spent between the brothers, and a bond grew.

However Ron was thinking when he broke Fred's broom. He was very young and had wanted to ride it like how his favorite Quidditch team did.He had recently heard about his team on the radio, and thought how cool it would be to fly.

Molly never got a chance to buy Ron a broom, since a sixth broom would be too much for the family to afford. So Ron decided to go and use one of the twin's. He snuck into the room, and the next thing he knew he was ambushed by a bucket of dirt. Ron kept on going until he took the broom.

He went outside, and flew around until Fred spotted him and started to shout at him. The twins chased him around the house until Ron flew into the broom shed. Ron was unconscious for around five minutes, but that didn't stop the twins from hitting him. Ron awoke and found the broom in half.

Molly quickly intervened, and Fred took off crying about his broom, with George running after him. Ron was given a good scolding, and sent to his room. Thirty minutes later he sat there cradling a teddy bear when his door opened. He turned around and it was Fred with George behind him. Fred glared at Ron as though he was mentally shooting him. The next thing the bear turned into a massive spider, that wrapped his hairy legs around him, and...

Ron shuddered as he tried to suppress the memory. He quickly looked at the game.

"A TIME OUT HAS BEEN CALLED BY WIMBOURNE AS THEY LOOK TO CHECK ON THEIR BEATER. BAGMAN SEEMS TO HAVE TAKEN A NASTY HIT..." Ginny and Luna gasped as they saw blood fountain from the player's nose. It reminded Ginny of the time when Fred hit a ball at Percy, and mum had to take him to a muggle hospital.

It also, for some strange reason, reminded her of her love to fly. She had only had three chances so far, but every time she was in the air felt magical. Her brothers refused to let her fly or play, so she had to watch them. The only nice one was Charlie who would take her out at nights, and let her soar to her hearts desires.

Ginny watched as the healers fix up the Bagman man

"IT LOOKS LIKE HE WILL BE OKAY FOLKS! THE GAME SHALL RESUME, AND THEY ARE OFF. BAGMAN SEEMS A BIT SHAKEY AND... I DON'T BELIEVE IT APPLEBY'S SEEKER SPOTS THE SNITCH! HE FLIES AFTER IT AND..."

The commentator puts on a pause. The whole Weasley clan inhales, and …

"APPLEBY CATCHES THE SNITCH! APPLEBY CATCHES THE SNITCH! THE APPLEBY ARROWS WIN 170-80! GAME OVER FOLKS, THANK YOU FOR WATCHING."

Arthur stood up and stretched, he looked around all saw all the kids do the same. He smiled at Bill who had lip gloss on his lips. The Jordans and Lovegoods began to talk to their own kids.

"Did you all have fun?" asked Molly. The Weasley kids nodded.

"It was amazing," said Bill. Everyone laughed at him, except he didn't find out why until they got home.

"I bet it was Bill," winked Charlie, "but it was extraordinary."

"It was okay."

"Okay! It was better than okay.."

"It was super!"

"Umm, it was the awesomest."

"It was funny!" laughed Ginny as her family joined in. the little girl ran up to her dad and hugged his leg. "Daddy I want to be a quidditch player!" she squealed as her turned her upside down, and put her on his shoulders.

"Of course you will love!" The fiery red heads followed their friends out to the pitch, where they got a chance to shake hands with the players.

After a quick clean up of their grounds, and short portkey trips, the Weasleys waved good bye to their friends.

The big red hair clan walked off into the sunset chatting about the game. Without a care in the world.

_Lol this was longer than it was supposed to be =)_

_I hope you like it!_

_R and R_

_Next up: E is for Eloped_


	7. E is for Eloped

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Miss Mudblood_

_X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created._

_**E is for Eloped**_

"You can not be serious!" screeched Mrs. Weasley as she stared at them. "This must be some kind of joke right? I mean yes I am happy that you two are together and all, and of course you have always been apart of the family. But you must be joking!"

Molly was sitting in her living room with Arthur, Harry and Ginny. They all were quietly sipping tea when in came George and Angelina. She was very happy to see her son, for he went missing for about three days.

She was not happy about where they went missing to; They both were in muggle disco gear. Including Afros, and pink tinted sunglasses.

"C'mon Mum! We just eloped! We wanted to do something exciting." said George trying to placate her. He looked at Harry who was trying to hide his laughter.

"Mrs. Weasley, we will have a traditional wedding also, but we were in Nevada and decided to tie the knot right there. We have been engaged for over three months now!" Angelina said, throwing her hands into the air in exaggeration, causing her afro to fall off. Molly could not be swayed. She was still shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

Arthur tried to calm her by grabbing her hand; It was not working. Mrs. Weasley got up,still shaking her head, and went to grab two more cups of tea. She brought them in and set them down on the table. She offered the newly weds a seat; Both quickly sat down.

"You know mum this is a classic case of the pot calling the kettle black!" said George avoiding his mum's glare. Angelina quickly added sugar to both cups.

"He is right mum! I mean you and dad eloped!" said Ginny. Harry nodded while Angelina spluttered,

"You two did! I would never had guessed! That is so romantic!" she remarked. Molly smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes Ginny you are right, we did. But that was different times! Lord _Vo_-_Voldemort_ was starting to rise, and people left and right were starting to die at his hands, no one knew it they'd ever get a chance to marry their loved ones. It was completely different than right now." stated Arthur. He shifted himself in his seat.

"But you two did elope, right?" questioned Harry. Mrs. Weasley sighed and nodded. "Will you tell us why and how?" Molly looked at Arthur, and he nodded.

"Okay so it started out like this... Wait how about I show you guys instead!" Arthur said, standing up excitedly.

They nodded in agreement. Mrs. Weasley summoned a bowl. Both her and her husband put some of their memories in the bowl. Arthur slightly shifted them so the would mix. The color turned to a brief pink, and a heart picture formed. Then the color turned back to its liquid blue colour.

They group quickly formed around it. They all leaned in, and were sucked into it.

_FlashBack_

_Molly was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She scratched her head as she read the newspaper about Voldemort. A red head man came up behind her and shouted from behind her. _George and Harry chuckled at their hairstyles, even Molly laughed along with.

"_Hello Molly!" Molly jumped up in her seat. It took her a few seconds to recognize her boyfriend. When she did she smiled at his baby blue eyes. He took a seat next to her, and pulled some porridge to him._

"_Don't do that!" Molly playfully swatted him. "_That is when she started to learn to hit people," mused George.

"_Watch__a__ readin__'__?" he asked with cheeks bulging with food. A sliver of porridge leaked down his chin. Molly affectionately wiped it away. _A chorus of "Awww!" came from the girls.

"_The Daily Prophet. You-Know-Who is rising up again. He has killed more people!" __Molly started to shake, Arthur put a comforting hand around her._

"_Molly love relax! We are safe while here in Hogwarts!"_

"_But Arthur this is our last year! After this who will protect us?" Molly started hard in __his blue eyes. Arthur scratched his chin._

"_We have each other, and that is all we need." Molly smiled at him, and they kissed._

The girls opened their mouths, but George interrupted him. "Yes I know that was cute, but no more Awww's, please" he practically begged.

_The scene shifted. Harry could tell it was still Hogwarts, but the Whomping Willow was gone. The air felt warm, even for a memory. It was spring for the flowers were blooming. Molly was sitting on a hill overlooking the lake. Tears were streaming down her face as she clutched two pieces of paper._

_Arthur was running up to her. He stood next to her, with his hands on his knees, trying to breath._

"_Molly, love! A-are you okay." Molly showed her tear stained face at him. "Of course you aren't alright! I was talking to your friend, and she said you ran off crying after lunch! What happened?" Arthur dropped to his knees and put a hand on Molly's knee._

"_This happened," she shoved a letter at him, and stuck a news article at his feet.. Arthur adjusted his spectacles and read. The group peered at the article. _

_In big bold letters it read: _

_**Two Aurors Dead at Hands Of You-Know-Who**_

_**Brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Were caught in battle with Death Eaters.**_

"_They were killed but fought bravely." says witness_

The group looked at Mrs. Weasley. Tears started to swarm her eyes. Arthur put an arm around her as Ginny gave her a side hug.

"_Molly, I am so sorry!" The younger Arthuur said. Molly looked at him, and grabbed his hand._

"_I told you no one is safe! We will all get hurt by this! What are we going to do when we leave!" Molly fell into his lap. Arthur started to rub her back. "What are we going to do!" The younger Molly started to cry harder. Ginny ran into Harry arms as she cried along with both of her mums. George and Angelina held hands while Arthur clutched Molly closer to him. Molly wasn't crying but started to smile at the next part._

"_I know one thing we can do." Arthur picked Molly up, and pulled her over to the lake. Its surface shimmered in the light, as though diamonds were floating on it._

"_Molly, I wanted to wait, but with circumstances.." Arthur trailed off. He bent down on one knee. "Molly Prewtt will you spend the rest of your life with me? I want to be with you forever! Will you elope with me?" He pulled out a black velvet case and opened it. Inside was a ring with a diamond glittering on top._

"_I know the diamond is not huge, its all I could afford, but.." He voice trailed off as Molly leaned in front of him. She pulled his chin to her face._

"_Yes Arthur I will! I don't care what size the ring is! I love you! Now shut up and kiss me." At that moment the couple kissed furiously, the case was dropped next to them._

_End FlashBack._

The group was thrown back into the room. Everyone took their original seat.

"Mum that was so romantic!" beamed Ginny. She clutched Harry's hand.

Molly smiled at her daughter, she turned to the newly weds. "I told you it was a different time then, but I guess as long as love is there, you can't really go wrong!" Arthur pulled her into his arms. Angelina smiled at them.

"Your right mum. Well we better get home." said George as he stretched his arms. He walked over to his parents and gave each of them a hug. Angelina did the same. As they left Ginny and Harry stood up.

"That was a very sweet memory," said Harry, "Well I better walk Ginny to her flat. Night!" Molly and Arthur hugged them both. Then they disparated.

As they were alone in the house Arthur turned to molly. "C'mon Mollywobbles lets go to bed!" He wrapped his arms around her. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you serious! I have a wedding to plan for!" She laughed at her husband's face, and kissed his nose. They then proceeded up the stairs.

_Hope you liked it_

_Please R and R_

_Next Chapter: B is for Bill_


	8. B is for Bill

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!:_

_bananacupcakes_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Lost2Love_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created. Also I welcome ideas for future chapters!_

B is for Bill

_Background Information__-_

_Name: William Arthur_

_Age: 20_

_Occupation: Curse breaker_

The Weasley clan were lounging in a small room. It was very cramp and smelled of wet newspaper. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated on a couch along with Ginny and Ron. The other kids were squished on a slightly larger couch except Fred who sat on his stool. Fred and George were humming loudly until a woman entered the room. She looked like the business type with lots of money. She smiled brightly at them.

"Wow I thought the room was on fire for a moment!" Everyone except the twins laughed nervously. "Well hi, my name is Hollie and I will be you questioner for today! I hope you all finished your paperwork. Hmm, today I will be asking each of you questions about a family member."

Hollie whipped out her wand and a white board appeared for each member of the family along with a marker. "You will record your answers here, and it will show in mid air. Every thing is anonymous though" Hollie looked at the room again.

"Lady, what is this for?" asked twenty year old Bill. He was slouching on the couch.

"It is a study to see how close big families are. Since it seems you are very excited, we will start with you." She motioned to the wooden stool in the middle of the room that she just conjured. Bill sighed as he sat down. As Hollie turned her back to grab her notes, there was a quick whipping noise. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Bill staring into space on the chair. Hollie shook her brunette hair.

"Lets start with a test question first. What is this young man's name?" The Weasleys scribbled furiously. Suddenly nine words formed into the air. Two said William Arthur, while the rest said Bill.

"Very good!" The twins rolled their eyes at her cheeriness. "Okay next question, what does Bill hate to be called." once again the all scribbled furiously. Finally their answers appeared in mid air:

_Will, Will, Willy, Hey Good Looking, Willy, Will, Hey Sexy, Will, William. _The questioner stared at two of the answers.

"Fred, George! Behave." barked Molly. The twins looked around as though wondering who she was talking too. Hollie sighed.

"Okay, boys this is very serious. Lets see, how many girlfriends has Bill had?" Bill slightly blushed as he wrote down his answer.

"Do one night stands count?" Fred asked sincerely. Many of the family sniggered while Molly and Hollie looked mortified. Hollie coughed and commanded them to write.

_16(Bill's answer), 32,27,16,17,48,69,8, 20_.

"You guys make me look like a man hoe!" chuckled Bill. He looked very amused at the answers. Hollie scribbled the results down.

"Okay, that was a hard one, huh!" she was talking in her cheery voice again. She then proceeded to set her clipboard down. "Okay here are the next three questions. Please listen up. What is Bill's favorite hobby, food, and color?" They wrote down what they thought. "I will now reveal Bill's answer first,..."

_Quidditch/Partying, Hamburgers, Red_

"and then the rest.."

_Quidditch, Hamburgers, Red_

_Partying, Hamburgers, Red_

_Stripping, Melted Chocolate, Red_

_Partying, Hamburgers, Red_

_Partying, Hamburgers, Red_

_Quidditch, Hamburgers, Red_

_Womanizing, Hamburgers, What was the last one?_

_Partying, Hamburgers, Red_

Hollie sighed, and wrote down some more on her papers. "It seems that most of you know your brother pretty well. That is a good sign. Okay, tell me what you think Bill's greatest achievement. I will show his answer last this time."

_Potty Trained at two_

_Kissing that seventh year when he was eleven_

_Wining first Quidditch match(two showed that answer)_

_Internship as Curse breaker(three put this one)_

_Scoring with four older women, No lie!_

Everyone looked around at each other, trying to guess who put what. Fred and George snickered loudly at their mother who was frowning at Bill. Hollie then revealed his answer.

_Anything I do, duh!_

The whole family chuckled at his answer. Hollie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Okay since some of us can not be serious," She glared at the twins who were feigning sleep, "I will now have each of you answer a question about him." The family sighed, and Fred tapped his non existent watch. "lets see, mother. You shall go first. What is Bill's favorite band?"

"Weird Sisters?" she answered unsure of her self. Hollie looked at Bill.

"No, its the Wizard Force." Molly sightly blushed.

Hollie grinned in a smug way. She recorded the question and answer, and turned to Arthur. "Father. What is your son's favorite book.

"Umm, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot." Bill lazily shook his head.

"Nope, The Tale of the Three Brothers." Hollie's grin stretched wider as Arthur's ears turned red.

She continued to ask each of the one question. So far none of them got them right. Her face looked as though it might split from her smile. "Oh look here, it seems you all don't know Bill as well as you think! Well my last victims are the funny boys!"

"That is Mr. Funny Boy to you!" said Fred. Bill smiled at his nerve. Fred looked over at him, and smiled mischievously.

"Okay buster,..." started Hollie. George held up a finger to her.

"Um excuse, but his name is not buster. It is Fred. It is rude to call people names!"

"No its Mr. Funny Boy!" protested Fred. The two got into an argument about his name. Hollie quickly turned a shade of red.

"Listen here you stupid brats-" Hollie stumbled at the glares from the family. "I meant little dears. Lets get this over with, okay? What is Bill's favorite animal?"

The twins put their heads together before answering. "A tiger," announced Fred.

"Wrong!" shouted Hollie, "I mean what is it really?"

Bill looked at her and smiled. "A tiger." Hollie pointed to the twins with an triumphant face. She quickly faltered.

"They got it right?" Bill nodded at her, and fixed his earing. Hollie spluttered, but quickly composed herself. "Fine. What is his favorite item to wear?"

"Sunglasses!" said George. Bill sighed and nodded again. Hollie just stared.

"Do you think I am lying?" asked Bill.

"No, you can't be. There is a truth potion on your chair." Hollie sat down in her rolling chair. Suddenly a smirk crawled on her face. She then started to fire questions at the two boys.

"Least Favorite girlfriend?"

"Candy. She stole his shirts." said Fred. Bill nodded

"Favorite place?"

"Hogwarts." replied George. Another nod.

"Well try this one. Favorite finger?" The family looked as though she had gone mad.

"Index. Its how he calls the women to him." This time she didn't wait for a nod.

"Ummm, Favorite subject in school?"

"Toughie." mocked Fred. "Not! Its transfiguration." The twins smirked at her and bowed as their family clapped in appreciation. Hollie had turned a new shade of red.

"You think you two are so smart, huh! Well what does Bill believe his best feature is?" She smiled as the twins looked puzzled.

"His eyes." finally replied Fred.

"That is his way of entrancing the girlies to him." Hollie stared at Bill. He was nodding his head.

"They are right. Its all true. Very creepy that they know all that though" She muttered. The twins laughed along with the group. Hollie just sat there rubbing her temple.

"Last question. What is Bill's favorite vegetable?"

"Trick question.."

"He hates any kind." Hollie screamed as Bill nodded. She pulled her hair dramatically.

"That's it! Get out right now! I have had it! Here is your pay for today. You still have to come back next week, but I won't be here. Get out!" she roared. Arthur quickly pocketed the money, and shoved his family out the door. When the last red head was gone Hollie added one last question.

"Favorite Wizard?" The twins ran back, and peeped in the door.

"Himself." They ran as she hurled her shoes at them.

The huge family ambled out the main doors, and waited for the Knight Bus. When it approached Fred silently walked over to his oldest brother. They waited a bit until everyone was halfway on the bus. Fred leaned in and whispered,

"So Bill, how mad do you think Ms. Perky will be when she finds out you switched the stools?"

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review!_

_It really makes my day!_

_Next Chapter:_

_T is for Tricksters' Hunt_

_Also check out my other stories!_


	9. T is for Tricksters

_Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed!:_

_bananacupcakes_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Lost2Love_

_Awesome Beta:_

_DistractedButSerious_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created. Also I welcome ideas for future chapters!_

(Time is during summer before their sixth year)

T is for Tricksters' Hunt

_Thank you_ X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X_ for the idea!_

"Thank you all for being here!" exclaimed Fred. He was met by a group of glares.

"You kidnapped us, remember?" complained Bill from behind Fleur. She was sitting on his lap.

All the Weasley kids, including Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were sitting in the main room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The twins had came by the burrow with a fun idea for tonight.

"Oh details! Who needs them?," remarked George. He was sitting behind the counter with feet propped up. "But since we have you all here..."

"We would like to play a new game. It involves new merchandise"

"That needs to be tested." The twins looked at everyone.

"Then why couldn't you bring it by the burrow?" asked Charlie. He was seated next to Percy inside the fake wands bin. They were trying not to shift so much, or the wands would change into something.

"Then where would the fun be? Me and George were talking last night"

"Speaking of that, why did you get my attention with a bucket of water?"

"You weren't listening! Any ways we were talking of"

"A brillant way to show each of you the products. We are going to lock you into a room, so you can experience them!" The beamed at their idea. Hermione raised her hand tentatively.

"Umm, I don't like the way you two are smiling. How are we going to experience these products thoroughly in a room?" The twins looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"Well we will partner you guys up in pairs. Then one at a time you will be sent through a door..."

" Once you complete a room, a door will appear then you will be led to the victory room that holds a feast..." The twins exchanged their smiles for evil grins. The family gave them unconvinced looks. George walked over to Fred with a hat. "Chose a paper." Everyone looked around seeing who will go first. Harry sighed and walked up to the twins.

"Ahh the scarred one picks first!" commented Fred in a misty voice. Harry put his hand in and pulled a paper labeled, _Bill_. "Alright Bill and Harry. Harry go stand by your partner." Harry walked over and returned the smile that Bill gave him.

Ron stood up next. He reached into the hat. Before he read the slip he thought hard to get Hermione's or Fleur's.

"Ron and Charlie!" said George. Ron smiled sadly and went to stand by his brother. Finally Percy in his pompous manner advanced over to them.

"I am not here because I want to be! Only because you kidnapped me and I can't unlock the doors. Mark my words you guys will get it!" The twins pretended to look scared, but managed to look even more silly. Percy stuck a fist in, and pulled out,

"Hermione!" said Fred. Percy walked over to the bushy haired brunette and gave her an evil look. Which Hermione returned back times two. "That leaves Fleur and Ginny." Ginny gave her a nasty look.

"That should be interesting!" whispered George as Fred nodded along. "Alright with your partner step into the door, and begin!" As he spoke a door materialized. Bill stood up, and him and Harry walked through. After them everyone else went in.

"The adventure begins!" mused Fred.

"Shall we watch?" asked George. Fred nodded and walked over to a small TV that showed each room the partners were in. "Lets check on Harry and Bill first!"

Harry looked around the room. It was very plain except for a table was in the middle. On it was several different colored buttons, and a sheet of paper. Bill walked over and picked it up.

"Weasley's new and improved fire works! To leave this room, you must guess the color order, chose wrong and see what happens. First color is Red." Bill looked at Harry who shrugged. He pushed a red button, and out popped the most brillant shade of red. It exploded in the air with small shining sparks.

"Wow these are even better." exclaimed Harry. As he talked a new clue popped up. "Hmm. I am the color that comes after red in a rainbow. What?" Bill sighed and pressed the orange button. The color burst out and created a spiral in the air.

"Oh I get it now!" said Harry. Bil nodded as the next clue popped up.

"Oranges and I share somethings in common. I grow in a tree, and can be sour than my brothers." read Bill. He looked at Harry who was in deep thought. "A lemon? Well that is yellow." Bill pushed it. A loud red siren sounded throughout the room. Suddenly both boys flew against the wall. Harry picked himself and Bill up.

"Really, that one wasn't hard!" said Fred as he laughed with his twin. "Lets look after Ginny and Fleur!" They switched the TV so it showed the blonde and red head.

"Listen hear Fleur. I will only speak to you, so we can get out of here quickly!" said Ginny. She was looking at the table. It was laid with three vials. A piece of paper said:

_New Wonder Witch Products! Chose wisely._ _Both must drink! One shall lead you out, while the others will be a surprise. Two guesses only!_ Fleur sniffed and pushed Ginny out the way. She picked up one vial that looked cloudy. The one next to it was brown in color, while the other looked sickly green.

"'Ere, drink up. I vant you to go first!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. Ginny laughed in her face.

"Can't read can you? It says ve both must drink." she mocked her accent. "Why did you pick that one?" asked Ginny. She grabbed the vial and took a swig. She handed it to Fleur who pointedly wiped it off. Fleur took a sip.

"It is the only non icky lookin' one!" Suddenly both girls started to shake, the room swirled before their eyes.

In the next moment they were thrown to the floor of a ship. Ginny stood up and looked around. They were on a boat in the middle of a chocolate sea. She was wearing a green dress, and her hair was twisted into an elegant French braid. Fleur also stood up, and was in a silver dress.

"Of course you would pick the wrong vial!" snarled Ginny at her. Fleur walked up to her and frowned.

"Don't get mad at me! Ve still have anozzer choice!" Fleur walked over to the side of the boat. He blonde hair whipped in the wind.

"Yea, but now we have to go through whatever was in the vial."

"Well, if you would have tried-" retorted Fleur. She was cut off when a handsome figure approached them.

His black hair glinted magnificently in the sunlight. He was wearing a green billowy shirt to match his bright green eyes. His shirt was also open to reveal the sixth pack underneath. Ginny blushed as she noticed how tight his pants were.

"Ladies no fighting!" said Harry. He grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed it. Ginny giggled, as Fleur rolled her eyes. "I am now here." This Harry seemed very full of himself.

"Hello! Ve have no time for this! Ve must get out of here!" Fluer tugged Ginny's arm, but Harry kept his hold on her. Ginny pushed Fleur off and Harry grinned. He took her into his arms, and walked off to a more private place.

"Ginny!" Fleur stamped her foot in anger, and started to search for something to get them back. She bent over the ship once more.

"Do I see a maid in distress?" called a guy. His red hair flowed free in the light breeze. He was standing on top of the ship. Bill jumped down, and walked over to her. Fleur gulped. It was Bill, but not quite Bill. He was beyond handsome, wearing the same outfit as Harry, except it was silver.

Bill clasped her hands, and stuck a rose in her hair. "Is the lady okay?" he picked Fleur up, and walked into the cabin area. Fluer just mumbled something.

"What did thou say?" He laid her on a bed, and started to feed her grapes. The cabin was giving off a red glow.

"What is all this?" She said pushing a fourth grape away.

"It is your fantasy. Enjoy yourself" He calmly brushed her hair, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Fleur gasped and grinned.

"This is disgusting!" commented George. "I don't not want to see what goes on in my sister's and future sister's head. Why did they get the dream potion?" Fred shrugged, and pretended to vomit.

"Oh well, at least we know it works! Shall we check on Harry and Bill?" His twin nodded, and shifted the screen to see what had happen to them. "Looks like they guessed wrong again."

The guys were covered in green slime, ants, and drenched in water. Harry cursed and moved his wet bangs out of his face. Bill hesitantly picked up the note again. The message was now different.

Congrats you two! Now to leave the room, you must type the colors in order!

Harry looked at Bil in fear. "Do you remember any of it?"

"Only parts. Um lets try this." Bill started to push each colored button.

_Red, orange, green, purple, yellow..._ The table hissed, and Bill was splattered with mud. Harry laughed. "It was pink after purple."

"Okay, you try." Harry smirked at him, and started to press buttons. _Red, Orange,green, purple, pink, blue._ Harry was thrown against the wall again. Bill walked over, chuckling, and helped him up.

"Sorry mate, I remember yellow before blue. Lets try again."

"Well, I can think of something funner to watch!" said George eagerly. He switched over to Hermione and Percy. They were bickering about something. In the middle of their room was a small bottle, on a table. "Yes, I was hoping they got this one.."

"Honestly Hermione! Stop trying to change my ways! Joining the Ministry was the best thing to do!" shouted Percy. He raised a hand to stop Hermione's retort. Percy proceeded to the table. On it was a note along with the bottle. Hermione quickly snatched the note from him, it read :_Enjoy!_

"Thats it! Just enjoy. Hmm I don't trust it." she stated but drank anyways. Hermione suddenly looked at Percy happily. Percy stared at her, and grabbed the bottle. He took a large swig, and swished it around his mouth.

Percy felt free, as if he could fly. He walked over to Hermione, and cupped her chin.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time." Percy rested his lips on hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Percy!" she cried as they broke apart. She grinned widely at him. The embraced once more. "I am completely in love with you my little prefect!" she said once they broke apart again.

Percy chuckled. "Not as much as I am with you my Hermy-Wormy!" He affectionately touched her nose.

A brown door popped up. The "lovers" grinned at it. "C'mon, love it looks like there is a room where we can kiss some more!" He winked suggestively at her. Hermione giggled in a completely dither way. They walked hand in hand to the door, and disappeared.

"Oh man, I think I might really puke!" said Fred in a joking manner. He was sharing a bag of chips with his twin. Both munched loudly, when George sprayed the TV with mushy chips from his mouth.

"We have forgotten about Charlie and Ron!" Fred switched over to their other brothers. Charlie and Ron were sitting about chatting lightly.

"Hmm, I wonder what those two have planned. Mind them if it is something gross..." Ron trailed off as a table rose from the floor. The two crawled over to it and read: _Portable Boggart._

"I don't like the sound of this!" said Charlie, as the box opened on its own. They backed away as a black figure rose from the box. It was not a ghost, but not a human figure. Charlie gasped, as it turned into Molly Weasley.

"Charlie! Your hair is much to long! And what have I told you about not calling?!" The fake Molly continued to throw abuse at him. Charlie cowered as Ron hid his laughter.

The boggart Molly turned to his sounds. "You think this is funny!" Ron shook his head in horror. "Liar! How about if I do this.." She opened her mouth wide. Black hairy tarantula sprouted from her. Ron shrieked and ran over to his brother. The spiders slowly crawled over to them.

"Charlie do something!" shouted Ron.

Charlie pulled out his wand and said, "Ridikkulous!" The wand let out a squeaky, and turned into a mouse!

"Blast those two they switched our wands." Charlie started to swear at the twins. He was shielding his face as the spider were now shooting from his mother's mouth.

"Wow, Fred, I thought Charlie was kidding when he said Mum was his biggest fear!" laughed George. "By Fred, I think they got it!" He pointed to the screen of Harry and Bill.

"Wow Har, you were right it was yellow then light green," remarked Bill. They watched as the table shook violently. Suddenly it exploded, and many firework patterns filled the air. There was screams as several spun around the room. The colors and designs were brighter than ever.

Finally they ended with words stating the twin's shop name in a bright purple color. The room started to rain on them both, and washed away all the mess they were covered in. The boys grinned and high fived each other. The took off out the door that had popped open.

Their screen went black. "Okay, I think our stomachs can hold, as we go back to the girls." George nodded, and flicked the TV. Both boys grimaced at the scene.

Fleur and Ginny were sitting in recliner chairs, being fed compliments and strawberries. Bill and Harry were also fanning them. They were no longer on a boat but on a small island. The chocolate waves rippled prettily in the sunset.

"Okay, I believe the dream ends.. now!" stated Fred.

The girls shrieked protest when the boys stopped fanning them.

"We have to go!" said Harry after he planted a kiss on Ginny. Bill did the same to Fleur. They walked away waving sadly. Both girl looked very depressed. Suddenly a huge wave crashed over them.

They awoke with a pop. The girls were on the cool floor. Ginny sleepily rubbed her eyes and stood up. Fleur followed suit. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Not a word!" said Ginny. She smiled at her. Fleur nodded returning the smile. "I guess they finally worked all the bugs out of the daydream potion. Before it would turn into a nightmare half way through"

"So you have experience vith the product zen?" Ginny's blush deepened as Fleur giggled. She picked up the vial with the brown potion. They both took a sip, and walked out the newly appeared door.

I always love a happy ending!" laughed Fred, as he pretended to wipe his eyes. "Three down.."

"One to go..." There attention went to their other brothers. Charlie was swatting the spiders away, as Ron cowered behind him. "Lets help them out a bit." With a quick pop, a shelf appeared high above them. On it contained their wands.

"Charlie look!" said Ron as he pointed over to the wands. Charlie followed his arm, and grinned. "How are we supposed to get them?"

Fred sighed, "Do we have to do everything for them!" George nodded.

In the room a small box appeared in Charlie's hand. He shoved it at Ron to read.

"New Sticky Gum." Ron looked at it. "To activate chew, and stick to any surface." Ron grinned. "Charlie, I will climb up, you keep getting hit with the spiders!" Charlie growled.

Ron stuck the gum in his mouth and chewed fast. He spit it out in his hands, and proceeded to climb up the wall. In no time he grabbed the wands. He threw Charlie his, and the older boy shouted the curse. Molly was quickly quieted by duck tape. The spiders on the ground burst into flames. The boggart screamed, and folded itself into the box.

"Come on down, Ron!" Ron nodded, and fell to the ground with a crash. "Hmm, they boys need to work on how long the gum stays sticky for." Ron nodded, and stood up. He kicked the box, on his way out.

"Well, that's that. Make sure you take notes on the gum!" said Fred. George nodded, and the twins stood up. They walked over to the victory room.

The family was sitting around a table covered with delicious food. They stood in front of them and clapped their hands. The group looked at them with ahppy and angry faces.

"I can tell by the way you guys are looking at us you had fun!" said Fred. George was laughing at Percy and Hermione. The two were sitting in one chair and were kissing furiously. Ron glared at them.

"When will this stop?" he asked. The twins just grinned. The effects of the love potion started to wear off. Percy and Hermione looked at each other in horror, before seperating fatst.

"Okay, while you enjoy your food, please tell us about the products..."

"And when you are done, how about another round?" eight chairs squeeked across the floor. The group stood up quickly and walked over slowly to the twins.

"How about no!" shouted Ginny. They all pulled out their wands. Suddenly they all disappeared through the floor.

"Fred, check off that the portable portals work okay?" His twin nodded, and pulled out the clipboard.

"And the adventure begins, again!" They laughed and enjoyed the delicios food.


	10. H is for Hugs

_**Sorry this chapter is late!**_

_Thank you to all who reviewed!:_

_X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X_

_Lost 2 Love_

_Faerie0975_

_Babiilove90_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created. Also I welcome ideas for future chapters!_

_Super Temporary Beta: The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_**Sorry that this post is late! But there will not be a new one until about a week or two. I am going to stock up on chapters and send them off to me temporary beta, so I will be able to post in August more. The reason is I have drill team stuff in August from Monday through Friday 8a-5p, so there is like no writing time at all! I am very sorry!**_

_**If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask them =) Now on with the chapter!**_

Ages: Bill 21, Charlie 19, Percy 16, Fred and George 14, Ron 12, Ginny 11

H is for Hugs

"There are we all satisfied?" asked Molly. Her face dared anyone to  
answer no. The group nodded, making the room look like it was aflame. Molly  
stood up from her lumpy chair and smiled. "Okay, group hug!"

Her suggestion was met by a chorus of snorts. Bill stood up, and patted  
her on the shoulder. He was covered in fudge, from the recent fight.

It all started off as Percy getting mad at the twins for eating the last of his  
favorite ice cream. From there, it escalated into a giant sundae mess. When Mr.  
And Mrs. Weasley finally intervened, the room and their kids were covered in a giant  
stick mess.

"C'mon mum, aren't we all a bit to old for group hugs?" commented Fred. Molly laughed sadly, and retreated with Arthur to their room. When their door was closed the  
group laughed.

"I will have to admit that that was fun!" chuckled Charlie. He was  
sitting next to the twins on one couch.

"Whatever, my glasses are coated with whipped cream." whined Percy.  
Ron chucked a pillow at him.

"Hmm, I can't believe mum wanted us to have a group hug!" remarked  
Fred who was licking his hand to get some of the sprinkles off.

"Well, I like hugs!" said Ginny. She beamed at all of her siblings.

"No duh Gin!" said George, following Fred's idea and was licking his  
own arm.

"You are a girl..." said Fred.

"And girls like hugs!" completed George. Ginny sighed, and sat deeper  
into her chair.

"What I meant was that hugs are something special! It is like everyone  
has their own special hugging type!" The guys laughed, and Ginny turned red.

"Hugging type?" asked Bill raising his eyebrow. "What chick mag are  
you reading?" Ginny just smiled, and pulled her hair back into a bun. She  
pranced over to her oldest brother, and wrapped his arms around him. Bill  
followed suit until Ginny pulled away.

"Besides, we don't hug," he added when she was done. Ron, the twins,  
and Percy nodded. Ginny rolled her yes at him.

"You just did!" she giggled. Bill swept her off her feet, and sat down  
with her on his lap.

"That doesn't count!" he protested. "I never give hugs."

"Wait Bill! Remember when..." started Charlie.

_Charlie and Bill were laying down on their own beds, trading chocolate  
frog cards. Well, they were really chucking them at each other. The boys  
continued at their play when a two year old Percy ran into the room._

He was crying really loud and hard. He stood between their beds and  
continued to wail. His jumper was smudged with tears and snot.  
_  
"Perce! What is the matter?" asked Charlie, plugging his ears a bit.  
Percy stopped for a bit._

"Mummy-hic-says that, there will be-hic-a new baby! " His cries  
started up again. "But I am the-hic-BABY!" Percy fell to the floor, and  
proceeded to have a tantrum.  
_  
Bill walked over to him, and sat down beside his kicking brother._

"Percy, mum is just adding a new addition to the family. Just think, you  
will be an older brother now, instead of just being a younger one!" Percy  
raised his small face. He smiled at his oldest brother.

"Okay brudder!" Bill opened his arms and the small toddler ran into  
them. Bill gently rocked him as Percy sucked his thumb.  
  
"See Bill!" exclaimed Ginny to her very red brother. "You do give  
hugs!" Bill just smiled at her.

"Hmph, I was small then!" cried Percy. The twins were laughing at him.  
"Okay Charlie, you hug also!"

"Yea Char, when Ginny fell off her broom, you were the first one to hug  
her. An when Percy slipped on that rock, and skinned his knee, and.."  
Charlie raised a hand to Bill.

"I never said that I don't give hugs." he said. Charlie crossed his  
arms looking smug.

"He does have a point. Okay, let's see has Percy ever hugged?" asked  
Ginny. Her and her brothers were quiet as they started to think. They all  
shook their heads.

"See! I have never hugged anyone!" exclaimed Percy looking triumphant.  
He walked out the room, and slammed his door.

"Okay, so that is just one. Let's see, Ron. Has he ever hugged any  
one?" asked Ginny. The twins burst out in laughter.

"Yea Ron used to hug the gnomes! After his tea parties!" said Fred.  
Ron blushed a furious shade of red, and muttered abuse at them. The twins  
smiled and pretended to have there own tea party.

"Mr. Weasley would you please give Gnomey some tea!" said Fred  
daintily.

"Why sure Mr. Weasley! After I give them a hug!" added George. Ron ran  
at him with his pillow, and the twins retaliated. After five minutes Bill and  
Charlie pulled them apart.

"If you ladies will stop, can we continue?" asked Bill. The twins  
nodded, and aimed a kick at Ron.

"Okay I guess the gnomes count. Now what about the twins?" asked  
Charlie. The twins opened their arms mischievously.

"I can actually believe that they haven't. No one can trust them after we  
found out they carry buzzers on them." voiced Ron. Bill chuckled.

"Actually they have! When they were around five years old.." started Bill.

_"Fred! George! Do you insist on breaking every single thing in the  
house!" screamed Molly. She was sitting by her beloved vase. It was so  
broken that not even magic could fix it. Molly picked up a piece and broke  
into tears._

"Mummy?" asked Fred tentatively. He laid a hand on her heaving  
shoulder. Molly did not respond.

"Mummy, we is sorry! Please don't cry." Molly shook her head.

After five minutes of Molly crying. Fred and George looked at each other.  
Fred crawled into her lap, with George following his lead. The wrapped their  
small arms around her. Molly smiled, and hugged her sons back.

"Its okay loves! Mummy is fine." she tickled them, and the boys smiled.

"When did you see that!" yelled Fred, amongst the snickers.

"I was watching from the steps." reported Bill.

"See, most of us have given hugs!" smiled Ginny. Her combination of  
her smile with a smirk, was met with five pillows in her face. The group  
dispersed to their appropriate rooms.

After five minutes there was a knock at Molly's and Arthur's door. They  
looked at each other. Both were sitting up in bed.

"Come in!" yelled Arthur. He smiled, as his only daughter entered the  
room. She walked over to the bed, and hugged her parents.

"I like group hugs," she smiled. Her parents hugged back. Suddenly  
three other red heads came in. The twins and Ron walked over to the bed and  
hugged also. Then Bill and Charlie entered, carrying on the new tradition.

"What is with this?" asked Molly. She smiled as many pairs of blue  
eyes and the other brown ones looked up at her.

"We realized there is nothing wrong with hugging!" said Fred. The group gasped as one more Weasley entered the room. Percy strode over with his nose in the air. Without a word, he also hugged his family.

"See! Everyone has hugged in this family!" said Ginny. Her voice was slightly muffled for she was squished by Bill.

The group stayed like this until everyone jumped as if they were electrocuted. The twins cackled, and ran out the room.

"Get them!" shouted Charlie, and the kids ran out, after their brothers. Molly laughed, as she heard banging from upstairs.

"Well, it was quiet for awhile." She said. She stood up and went after her wild children.

_Thanks for waiting =)_

_Next up soon: C is for cooking(idea from X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X)_

_R and R =)_


	11. C is for Cooking

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_Lost 2 Love_

_Littlemissdarling_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_Enjoy and review!_

_Temporary Awesome Beta: The-Mixed-Up-Girl =)_

_Author's note:I do not own Harry Potter characters. I only own the fluff I created. Also I welcome ideas for future chapters!_

_**C is for Cooking**_

_Thank you_ X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X_ for the idea!_

_(sorry I had to leave out a few things though!)_

If you would ask Molly Weasley's what her favorite time of the year is, she would answer the start of school.

Her second favorite time is Christmas. A time for a lot of food, family near and dear, and presents. This year was not different than the past ones. It seems during every Christmas somethings happens:

Molly was humming lightly to herself. She bustled around the kitchen adding seasoning, stirring, or tasting. Molly walked over to the counter and starting chopping onions. Her wand was busy preparing the juicy huge turkey.

Suddenly the family owl flew in. He flopped onto the floor, and hooted. Molly picked him up, and pulled at the note tied around his leg. She opened it and sighed.

_Make sure you cook the turkey for only three hours! _

_Unless it will be dry, and I hate dry turkey._

_It's vulgar. _

_Also I shall arrive in about an hour or so._

–_Auntie Muriel_

The lady had been writing her all day today with "helpful hints", Molly crumpled up the parchment, and stuck it in the stove.

She went back to her onions when someone shouted,

"Molly! Have you seen my best tie? It is the one your aunt deems as perfect, and doesn't make my neck look fat." Arthur said the last part with angst. Molly called back up to him.

"Look in your sock drawer dear! Or check the twins' room." Molly went back to her onions. She cut them up perfectly, and stuck them in the rich soup. The pot bubbled, and she turned down the flame. She then proceeded to filling up the sink. Molly then started on the gravy. She added all the ingredients when Bill and Charlie entered the room. Both boys were arguing.

Bill was visiting from Egypt, where he just started an internship. He was very tan, and his hair reached his shoulders. Of course it was tied back into a ponytail. Molly sighed at it, _Well he is eighteen, he can do whatever he wants! _

"Mum, please tell Charlie my hair is not ridiculously long!" cried Bill. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a spoon. Molly turned back to the sink, which was overflowing. Charlie walked up and turned it off.

"Well Bill, I do agree with him!" said Molly. Bill sighed loudly, and stuck the spoon in the soup. He smacked his lips at the taste. Molly quickly swatted his arm with a dish towel.

"Oh, dad wanted me to tell you that Uncle Bilius is coming, and Muriel sent over another note." said Bill pretending to be hurt. Molly looked pained as he handed over another note.

"Bilius and Muriel?" Bill nodded at her, and snuck a carrot.

"Uh oh," commented Charlie pocketing an apple, "Muriel has a crush on old Billy! She might actually try to flirt with him again." Both boys shuddered. "If they hooked up, would that be incest?"

"No," said Bill annoyed, as his mother pushed him out the kitchen, "It would be.." Their conversation continued as they left. Molly sighed for she could still hear them going at it. She then hesitantly opened the paper

_The gravy should simmer for only two minutes. _

_Not three, not one!_

She ran over to the fireplace, and chucked the note inside.

Molly walked back into to a burning smell. "The gravy!" she yelped. Molly quickly took it off the stove. It was still fine, but not perfect. Molly sighed and poured the rich brown color into a bowl. She waved her wand and the plump bird flew into the oven. Molly smiled at herself, wiping away the beads of sweat that appeared.

_Okay so the gravy may be burnt, but oh well. Time for the potatoes. S_he waved her wand again, and a bag of potatoes began to dip themselves in the water. They would peel themselves and then drop into a clean bowl. Molly watched satisfied. She then filled up a pot full of water.

"MUM! Look at what Charlie and Bill did!" screamed Percy as he walked into the room. His face was covered in frog spawn. Molly jumped and the pot fell to the floor.

"Please tell your oldest sons to stop fighting! I am trying to do my home work, and I can't remember the definition of cheering charms." Molly picked up the pot and a towel. Then she wiped her son's face.

"Okay love, you get back to your homework and get ready. Also look in your father's library. I am sure there is a book on cheering charms in there." When Percy left, Molly grabbed her broom and jabbed it at the ceiling where the noise was coming from.

"If you two don't stop , I will make you keep Muriel company!" Molly smiled as the noise stopped. She went over to refilling the pot. She made it this time, without accidents. Molly turned on the stove as Percy popped back in.

"Oh, Auntie Muriel has sent another note." He spoke proudly as he said her name. Percy adored Muriel. Molly shook her head, and started to cut the potatoes in half.

"Chuck it in the fireplace." Percy looked shocked at her command, but her thirteen year old son did as he was told.

After an hour passed Molly checked on the bird. It was browning quite nicely. She then went to make tea, and start an apple pie. Her hands were full of the pie ingredients when Ron came in crying covered in dirt.

"Ron, please calm down and tell mummy what happened." said Molly exhausted. Ron sniffled loudly. He sat down at the table and blew his nose noisily on a napkin.

"The twins shoved me into a gnome hole!" he sniffled. Molly sighed heavily. She set her ingredients down.

"Fred! George! Come here this instant!" Molly put her hands on her hips, waiting for them. Her twin sons came in looking sheepish along with their father. Arthur took in the scene: His sons looking terrified, Ron sitting at the table eating an apple, and Molly glaring angrily. Arthur turned around and pointedly left.

"C'mon Ronnie, let's listen to the Quidditch game." Ron gratefully followed his dad. The shouting from the commentator could be heard as soon as both of them were in the living room.

"You two! All I ask is for some help cleaning up, and you push your brother into a hole!" Molly continued her rant as she fixed up the pie.

Five minutes past and she was finally able to put the dessert in the oven. She discarded the peelings and turned to her sons once more. "You two are in so much trouble! Your punishment is.."

A loud racket was heard from the living room. It sounded like an elephant taking charge. Molly winced as she heard her coat rack hit the floor. This could only be...

"Where is my greeting?" said a shrill voice. "How rude! Arthur turn down that racket, I could hear you all the way from down the street! Ronald why are you covered in dirt? Filthy boy! Molly where are you." Molly looked at her sons. She grinned evilly and the boys stiffened.

"Your punishment is to keep Auntie company!"

"Mum that is cruel and unusual!" cried Fred. Molly sniffed and turned around, as she did George slipped something into the soup.

"In the kitchen Auntie! Here I will be out soon." Molly picked up a tray of fresh cookies, and magicked a teapot to follow her out along with the twins.

She entered the living room. Muriel had her bare feet propped up on the table. The old woman was sitting down throwing out complaints to her husband. Arthur was itting across from her glaring, engaged in a chess game with Ron.

"Much better! Chess is a very good game instead of listening to nasty Quidditch! Oh, Molly those look wonderful? Not like your usual burnt ones." Molly smiled sweetly and set down the treats.

"Thank you Auntie. Here, I brought the twins out to spend some time with you." Fred glared at Muriel.

"Oh, the twin beasts! Well, sit down." Molly frowned at Muriel but left.

Her cooking was not interrupted, unless you count the countless tips Muriel was shouting at her. _("Molly make sure you mash the potatoes correctl__y__ or the will end up disgusting like last time!")_

As she turned the stove off Bill came in with Ginny on his shoulders. He set the girl down on the table, and approached his mum.

"Mum, Auntie Muriel just called the twin annoying dirty brats, so they left her alone. They are very angry, and you know what usually happens when the twin get angry!" he said. Molly tutted and walked over to the fridge. As she did Bill sampled the potatoes.

"Bill, go set the table please." said Molly. Her oldest son left at her command. Ginny walked up behind her mother.

"Mummy, Auntie Muriel got me another ugly dress! Can I burn it?" asked Ginny sweetly. Molly looked at her. She was dressed in a lime green materiel with pink roses around the waist and hem.

"Hmm, wait til tomorrow. We can get rid of them along with those shirts she got the boys. Here, take this to the table." Ginny grabbed the full jug of juice and left.

Molly sighed again and started to magic the dishes onto the table.

The table was lavishly decorated with many great dishes. From mashed potatoes and the soup, to the huge turkey. When she gave the say so, everyone dug in.

Conversation erupted, and they all were laughing. It was mainly filled with Muriel bragging about how handsome Bill is and how Molly could improve her family.

There was then a sharp rap at the door. Ron jumped up to answer it.

"Uncle Bilius!" he said excitedly. A older looking gentleman with balding red hair came in. He smiled warmly at the group. Muriel quickly patted down her hair, and the twins snorted.

"Hello Ronnie! Here pull my finger!" Ron did as he was told. The man's finger popped off, and a flower appeared. Bilius laughed at his stunned face, and magically regrew the digit. Ron ran back to his seat as Bilius gave Molly the flower.

"Hello Billy,"said Muriel sweetly. The man looked at her and shrugged back a greeting. The group dug in once more. The meal went great until the soup was passed around.

Arthur took a sip, and spluttered. "Its very, umm hot!" He gasped and downed his drink. Molly peered at him, and tasted herself. Her taste buds burned at she quickly followed her husbands idea. The twin cackled as everyone pushed their bowl away.

"Boys! You are in so much..." Bilius started to laugh really loud.

"Sorry Molly, but why you all weren't looking I snuck in a little surprise." Molly looked mad, but quickly vanished the soup away. George gave his uncle a grateful look.

Muriel giggled. "Bilius, you are so funny!" she said. Billy turned red, and quickly shoved potatoes into his mouth.

After the soup, the turkey was served. Everyone was helping themselves to over three servings. And during all this Muriel hardly complained. ("Molly, very good job, still somewhat dry, but you can't be as perfect as me!")

After dessert, the group sat there, bellies full. A couple of the kids yawned. Everyone thanked Molly for a wonderful meal.

"Nice cooking, Molls!" said Bilius, as Arthur planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, I agree with Billy, very nice job, but.." She was interrupted as something under her chair exploded. She was engulfed in a stinky gas. The room quickly cleared out, and they all ran outside.

"A dungbomb! You dirty brats!" said Muriel at the twins, who were on the floor laughing. Muriel aimed a kick in their direction.

"C'mon Muriel, it was just a prank!" said Bilius. Muriel glared at him.

"Nasty kids," she murmured and started to walk down the road. "And to think I liked their uncle! You will not see me next year!" Her voice rang as she disappeared.

Fred looked at his mother. Molly stared hard at the boys and laughed.

"Thought she would never leave! C'mon on let's have a toast!" The group piled back into the house.

"Okay, let us toast to another wonderful Christmas!" said Bill, as he helped his dad and uncle to passing out firewhiskey. (The grown ups, Bill and Charlie had some while the others got butter beer.)

"And also to Mum's great cooking!" shouted Ginny. Molly blushed as the group shouted, "Hear Hear!"


	12. F is for Forgive and Forget

_Thank You to all who reviewed:_

_Last of the Trifecta_

_Lost 2 Love_

_Van York_

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl_

_I would like to thank my sister, LivinLaVidaLou, for being my temporary Beta. Lol I know we fight a lot, but I couldn't ask for a better sister =)_

_Oh I also have three new stories up, and you should go check them out!_

**What Would It be Like.. **-All HP characters and their thoughts about certain aspect in their life.

**United They Stand, Divided We Conquero**r - about the Potter kids as orphans trying to find their mother, and avoid the evil that seems to follow them.

**Don't Forget Your Vows **-Drama/ Soap Opera about all HP characters, but mostly Ginny and Harry

**F is for Forgive and Forget**

**(Awesome idea from X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X**

**sorry that I changed it a bit!)**

Percy Weasley came home to the Burrowwith a look of pure smugness on his face. He strolled into the living room to find his annoying and disrespectful twin brothers cheating in a game of wizard chess with Ron, and his Father. Ron and George were playing wizard chess, while Fred coached George and tried to distract Ron.

"Hello son, I was waiting for you after work." said Arthur, hardly paying attention to the paper he was reading. Percy shrugged, and took a seat directly across from his father. Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"Sorry father, the minster wanted to speak with me." The room became unusually silent. His younger brothers looked shocked, and frightened.Arthur stared open-mouthed at him,and tooka deep breath.

"And w-what did he want?" he asked softly but firmly. Percy couldn't understand his tone. Why was he so scared? Arthur shakily picked up his cup again.

"Well father," Percy stood up, and struck a pose. "He gave me the position of Junior Assistant to the Minister." Percy looked around waiting for some round of applause or something.

"What!" said Arthur, staring at his son. He stood up. "Did you take it?"

"Well of course I did, father! It's a great honor..." Percy continued to ramble on as Artur sat back down, shaking his head. "What father? You should be happy for me."

"Percy you complete dolt!" shouted Fred. Percy looked at him glaring. "Thisis not grand, it's a plot! We all know that the minister does not fancy dad, and suspects **h**e is helpingDumbledore."

"Well that is why I took it the job. To bring up the Weasley name. What is it Father?" shouted Percy watching his dad continue to shake his head.

"Percy I know you are a smart lad, but how could you be so ignorant? You know very well that Fudge is saying that anyone in league with Dumbledore, can leave right now." Molly came in at this moment wringing a towel in her hands. Looking at her husband and son. Percy was glaring heavily at his dad.

"Besides Percy, he only gave you that position to spy on the family!" said Arthur quietly. Percy looked outraged.

"How dare you say that? That is so, so...Preposterous! Fudge is a great man.."

"I will not talk about my boss being great or not, but we, your family, know where the truth lays!" Fred and George nodded along to what their dad was saying. Ron nodded furiously.

"I had to take it, father! Thanks to you I have had to live under your ruined reputation. Did you know that when I first came in, people were making jokes about you behind your back?" said Percy. Arthur ears turned a furious shade of tainted magenta. Molly tried to shoo her other sons out the room, but the boys did not budge.

"The problem is, father, is you have no ambition. Heck I believe it is because of your reputation that we haven't ever had a lot of money over the years!" The twins hissed at him.

"Don't talk like that to you dad," said Molly gasped, clutching her heart at the sound of the horrible insult. "Please Percy just understand what we are trying to say!" she pleaded, her brown eyes were gazing at him. Looking like she was trying to look into his soul.

"I can say whatever I please I want, mother!" shouted Percy. He began to pace the room. He made sure that he avoided pacing in front of the twins.

"Percy see some sense!" said George.

Percy rounded on him. "No George," he said angrily. "I have seen sense, and what makes sense is that Dumbledore is some Crockpot old fool, and Harry Potter is some mentally disturbed teen!" The whole family went into an uproar. The boys began to yell abuse at their older brother as their parents began to yell at him.

"How could you say that, Percy? You have known Harry for about five years now!" Molly was close to tears.

"Its the truth! And father," he said the word with spite. "You are an,.. an idiot to run with both of them."

"Percy!" shrieked Molly. "Arthur don't listen to him." Molly ran over to her husband trying to reseat him again. Arthur pushed past her, and walked over to his son. His bald spot gleaming in the setting sun.

"So I am an idiot for running with the right side." he asked his voice shaking with rage. Percy looked back into his eyes.

"Once again father I have to correct you, father. Running with the wrong side!" Percy took a step back, clearly afraid and trying to pick out his next words.

"Percy, its gonna be very hard for you to forgive yourself when the time comes. You will be forced to be see that we are with the right side." said Arthur, his voice was calm, but still shook.

"Well, Arthur, it seems we have reached a conclusion. You run with the traitors, which could possibly, no will, damage the family, while I know where my loyalty is." Percy walked away from his family,and began to climb the steps.

"With the _ministry_." He said those words with a pompous tone.

"You have some messed up morals, and loyalties then Percy." called George after his back.

The family listened to all the banging that was coming form above their heads. Suddenly two bags flew down the step, and landed with a bang at the door. A very red Percy followed after them.

"And you know what," said Percy. He walked over to his dad. "if you and mother are going to be traitors then, then I will make sure that no one knows that I am associated with you people any longer." He saidto the family as if it they were a different species.

Percy walked over to the door, and picked up his bags. While his back was turned, a glass vase flew at him.It missed and smashed against the nearby wall.

"Fred!" shouted Molly, "Percy, please don't go! We can work this out!" she ran to her son, and grabbed his sleeve. Percy shrugged her off.

"No Molls, let him go. It in his right mind he really thinks all those things, then he shouldn't be here!" said Arthur, his voice was calm and steady.

Percy gave him a cold smile."Finally, Arthur you see some sense!" and with that Percy left leaving the door wide open to the dark night. Molly ran over to her husband, her tears covered his shirt. Arthur patted her. He could hear his sons planning something evil.

"No boys, you guys will not do anything." he said sternly. The boys looked up at him, their faces echoing his emotion.

Betrayal.

"Maybe one day he will come around, and ask for forgiveness. And that day we will forgive him."

Fred shook his head solemnly. He motioned for his twin and Ron, to follow him upstairs. Arthur saw him grab a hand from the shadows. It was Ginny.The poor child looked angry and terrified.

Arthur walked forward towards the door. He gripped the knob and tried to turn it. But his conscience had a strong hold on him, and would not let his hand do anything more then hold the knob. Arthur's turned his eyes to Molly, who was crying profusely hard. He walked over to her, and hugged her.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Percy let his head slump down onto his desk. His eyes were drooping with exhaustion. Percy rose his head reluctantly to the clock. It was almost eleven at night, and Thicknese wasn't going to let him leave yet.

It was a new policy for people in his section to have to stay late, and finish all the work they were given. The real reason was if there was another attack on the ministry, they wanted people to be around. Percy tried to leave earlier, but his door was locked.

Percy looked back over at the clock again. Next to it was a calendar. Percy could barely make out the date, due to the candlelight, but he knew it was around April.

It had been awhile since he had seen his father at the ministry. One day he was there, the next he was gone. Percy was extremely worried about him, but he couldn't let his co-workers know.

The day before his father left, they were stuck in the elevator again. Percy had wanted to say something to him, but he couldn't.

It was his pride and intentions that kept him from apologizing. But his heart was bursting to be forgiven

Percy looked around his room. When he was sure that no one would come in, he opened his bottom drawer. It was empty until Percy muttered a distinct spell. It revealed a shabby piece of paper. Percy reached for it, and brought it to his eyes. He smiled, and several tears fell from his eyes, watering the paper.

It was a photo of him and his family. The twins were giving each other bunny ears, and Ron was making a face. Him, Bill, and Charlie had arms around each other while Ginny laid on the ground grinning. In the middle stood his parents, also smiling. He was surprised that he was in the picture again. A year before his person had walked out, but now he was back.

_Did that mean he had returned to all the family pictures? _Percy shook away the thought, and smiled at the happy family**,** He held the picture to his heart, as though wanted the family to feel love through it. If he could bring himself to apologize he would never tear apart the loving family again. The family that he wanted to be apart of again.

Percy yawned, and stretched his arms behind his back. He then reached for a new file, and began to fill in any empty blanks.

Percy could hardly pay attention though. His mind was still on arecurring thought that kept coming to him. The thought of returning to his family, and joining the right side.

_Would they accept me back? Would they forgive __me__, and forget the wrong I ____have__ done __upon them?_The sentences repeated themselves over and over. Even as Umbridge came to relievehim from his duty, the sentences kept on repeating, swarming his head until he felt nauseous.

_Would they accept me back? Would they forgive me, and forget the wrong I have done __upon them?Would they accept me back? Would they forgive me, ands forget the wrong I have done upon them?_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

The week after the war was the hardest for Percy. His eyes were constantly red for the mourning he did for his younger brother. Just like everyone in his family.

It was the day after the funeral, and they were all sitting around eating dinner. Hermione had joined them, but not Harry. Molly had hounded him to get sleep, he kept refusing until she threatened to curse his behind off. In a loving way of course.

The table was somewhat quiet, except for the almost silent conversations held amongst each other. Percy looked at everyone, once in awhile he would catch someone's eye and they would smile at him.

He didn't understand. Why were they this forgiving? He had did them wrong, and at least expected some anger.Finally Percy snapped.

"Why are you guys so forgiving?" he asked at random. Everyone looked at him, and Percy blushed. "I mean, er, its just that I was a jerk to the extreme, and you guys just forgave me like that!" he snapped his fingers for emphasize. Ginny sighed.

"Percy, I might be speaking for myself, but I am still a bit miffed. But no matter what your my brother." she said. Ron nodded along with her.

"Just miffed? Not extremely angry, where you would want to curse me to a million pieces. I know you Gin, and you can cast excellent jinxes." Ginny blushed but laughed along with the group. Percy smiled softly.

"Perce, The day you left dad told us we would one day have to forgive you, and they forget what had happened and that day has come." said George wisely. The hole on the side of his face was still a bit eerie to Percy.

"It will take time to forget what you did," started Ron. He clasped Hermione's hand under the table. This movement went unnoticed by some.

"But we are family, and most importantly Weasleys." said Arthur smiling at his son. "And Weasleys learn to forgive and to forget the wrongs of a family members." molly beamed at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Even if a certain member was a pompous prat." muttered Bill with humour. He looked at Percy and smiled. Fleur grinned along with him.

The group exploded with laughter, and continued to dig in. After that the table was more alive. The sad tension was released, and everyone grinned at one another.

"_But we are family, and most importantly Weasleys, and Weasleys learn to forgive and to forget the wrongs of a family members."_

_I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks again to__ X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X__ for the idea!_

_R and R_

_Also I would love it if you checked out my newer stories! =)_


	13. S is for Sister

_**Thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**TrueDarknessjunior**_

_**Van York**_

_**Miss Mudblood**_

_**Kelsbury**_

_**Temporary beta: LivinLaVidaLou**_

_**Please check out my other stories, it would make me very happy =)**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**S is for Sister**

Molly blew loudly into her handkerchief. Bill patted her knee, and she smiled.

It was a bright sunny day, perfect for a wedding. But this was not any wedding for Molly. It was her only daughter's wedding. And everything seemed perfect.

Suddenly the music sounded, and all the guests rose. The looked at the end of the red carpet, and Ginny and Arthur walked down.

Arthur couldn't stop smiling, as he held his daughter's arm. Nether could Harry, who was at the front of the carpet. Ron stood beside him, and each had matching suits, and gold flowers in the button loops. Five year old Teddy stood in front of the men, with two rings on a red velvet pillow. He looked smart in his mini-suit, and his eyes were green to match Harry's, and his hair red, to match Ginny.

Ginny caught Harry's eyes and grinned. Her dress was brand new, except for some the fabric was from her mum's dress. Her red hair, was swept back in an elegant bun, with a few strands lose.

It felt like years, for the couple, until Ginny and her dad reached the top.

After the minster said some words, Arthur nodded, and placed Ginny's hand in Harry's. He kissed Ginny's cheek, and patted Harry's shoulder. Ginny then stood next to her maid of honors, Hermione and Luna.

The ceremony droned on, and finally they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. The couple walked down the aisle with confetti thrown on to them.

After several congratulations, the newly weds took their first dance. When they were done everyone clapped and the MC spoke. His voice was magically amplified.

"Okay, now I will pass around a book for all the guests to sign!" he handed off an elegant white and red book to a person next to him, and the girl began to write something.

Harry and Ginny took a seat at the head table and began to dig into the rich meal. After an hour the book was handed to Ginny by her eldest brother.

He kissed her cheek, and shook Harry's hand. "Wait til your plane ride to read this." Ginny nodded along with a confused Harry.

The rest of the reception proceeded as normal. Their was dancing, an usual traditions like the tossing of the bouquet of flowers. Somehow George caught it.

Three hours had passed until it was time for the reception to close. Harry and Ginny waved goodbye, as their limo appeared. Little Teddy cried, but Ginny reminded him they would be back soon.

The drive to the airport was filled with conversation, and much kissing. They finally reached the plane just in time, and boarded. Harry stuck their bags into the over head, as Ginny settled in.

Harry pulled out the book from a bag before he hoisted it up. He then took a seat next to Ginny, who wrapped her arm around him.

"Can we read it now?" he asked. Ginny nodded, and looked at the cover. It was white with red roses on the edges. It was titled_ Harry and Ginny Forever._

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. "Yes forever," he whispered as they opened the book. It was filled with sayings or just signatures of their friends and family.

Some were sweet, like how Teddy drew a small picture of the three of them. Some were just pure rude, and/or annoying:

_Ginny were you sure about that dress? It could have been a bit whiter, unless there is something you are trying to say. Harry, nice to finally formally meet you, but I bet a wet comb would like to meet you more._

_If you two ever decide to get married again, please get more comfortable chairs._

_-Auntie Muriel_

Ginny frowned, but laughed when Harry pointed to the side note: _What in the world is this old bat's problem. Just do us a favor, and die. -George_

They laughed and continued to flick through the rest of the book. They noticed that, besides from George's comment, Ginny's family did not write anything.

She was very surprised as they reached the last page. Someone had written in excellent calligraphy, SISTER, and a different people wrote something for each letter.

_**S**_pell,

Ginny even though you are our daughter, we still had to contribute to this idea that Bill had. We chose S for Spell because I remember the first time we told your brothers that we were having you.

Lets just say they were very sceptical about having a girl in the family. But when we first brought you home, you had them under your spell. They were always trying to feed you, or dress you up. It wasso adorable.

Even as you are growing up all of us would do anything for you, because we are still under your spell.

Congratulations to you and Harry, and we are extremely glad that your wishes have come true, and were are glad that you are finally part of the family, Harry.

Love from both of us

Mummy and Daddy

(P.S. I know where you two live!)

(Arthur!)

_**I**_tty-bitty,

Ginny, when mum first brought you home you were the smallest thing I have ever saw. That is saying something, for I have been able to witness all of you guys as babies.

The first thing mum did was offer me to hold you, but I was beyond scared that I would hurt or break such a tiny thing. But when you were placed in my arms, I knew I could never hurt you.

Even though you are smaller than me, you have a lot of power and greatness to you. I can't wait for more nieces and nephews.(hint, hint)

Ginny congrats to you and Harry on your wedding day. I am so proud of all that both of you have accomplished. I love you so much, and I know Harry will be a great man to you... Or else.

Love much,

Bill

(Hey, mum and dad! This is supposed to be serious!)

_**S**_trong,

If anyone ever asked me what was stronger: a dragon or seven Quidditch players, I would say neither. My sister Ginny is stronger than both.

Yea I know, cheesy right, but its true. You are one of the only girls I know that can hold your own. When it came to me teaching you to play Quidditch, it did not matter how many time**s** you fell off your broom at first. You just dusted yourself off, and demanded to try again.

Ginny, I love you so much, and am very happy to see you as a Potter. Congrats to you both, and know that even the strongest people can come to others for help.

Love ya Gin,

Charlie

(PS Bill it doesn't help if you acknowledge it.)

_**T**_rouble,

Ginny mine will not be as long as the others, but you are trouble.

The biggest trouble maker I have ever met,well not bigger then the twins, but close. Ever since you could walk, you would hide all my stuff, and break things.

But no matter, I love you, and am extremely happy for you and Harry. Congrats on your day.

Love to you troublemaker,

Percy

(Charlie you did too!)

_**E**_nergetic,

I swear Ginny every five seconds you were doing something new. Hiding Percy**'s** stuff or trying to make off with one of our brooms**,** you were so energetic.

I never took you seriously at first, but I have come to learn that your energy is what makes you. With your bouncy self, you make us all laugh.

But I know you will need all of it as soon as kids come. Hopefully not for a hundred years. Kidding just Kidding. Oh it looks like Hermione has something to say.

Okay Ginny, I may not be your blood sister, but I had to write something down. Ron is right you were very hyper when I met you, but whenever I was down I could count of your energy to rub off and cheer me up.

To say me and Ron are very happy for you and Harry and we both know you two are right for one another. (Hello we have seen it since you two first met!)

We love you guys so much,

Ron and Hermione

(Hermione, please stop jabbing me! I promise not to comment about how we are supposed to be serious.)

(you just did!)

_**R**_espect,

Ginny I know I speak for me and Fred when we say that we only respected you the most out of everyone.

Sorry guys, no hard feelings, but its true. Ginny only you could stand up to us, and also be the one who could tell us off.

It is very hard to earn my respect, but Ginny ever since you dared to change Muriel's hair blue you have had my respect. I didn't like the idea of another babywhen I was young, but I am happy you got to be my first, and only sister.

Well little sis, I hope you and Harry are enjoying your special day. You two deserve each other, and I know that you two will make wonderful parents.

Love you thiiiiiiss much,

George

(C'mon guys when are we ever serious?)

Harry held Ginny as she began to cry. "Harry, this is so beautiful!" she sobbed. Harry pulled her face to his.

"Yes just like you.You know you have always been something special to me and now I'm glad that you're my wife. " He kissed her, and they held each other rereading the pages over and over again.

**I hope you like it!**

**R and R please.**


	14. M is for Mother

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! **_

_**Rosalietheharrypotterlover**_

_**ThatBookishWriter**_

_**Anna Kristina**_

_**TrueDarknessjunior**_

_**Miss Mudblood**_

_**Faerie0975**_

_**CynCity**_

_**DancingWithRoses**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**jokegirl**_

_**It was very heartfelt, and made my day!!**_

_**So please excuse any bad grammar. I gave this to my beta(aka my sister) and she decided not to go over it, even though I gave her four days, and it took me less than thirty minutes. (Still love you though sis, =) )**_

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter!!**_

M is for Mother

_( X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X Gave me this idea for M is for Motherly love, but I changed it a bit. It still is their idea, and I thank you for it!)_

Bill watched his brother tie a card to a black school owl in the Owlery. Charlie walked down the steps, and stood next to his brother.

"Sending off a Mother's Day card?" he asked. Charlie nodded, and they walked over to the window sill.

The month of May was beginning to warm up their school. Bill closed his eyes,and smiled as a small breeze flew over him. He did not want to admit it, but he was missing his siblings and parents.

Bill turned away from the window to look at the other owls. "You know, it is not fair that we can't give mum real gifts, because we are in school."

Charlie nodded, but smiled. "Yea, but who says we can't do something nice for her when we get home?" Bill pondered over what he said, and grinned highlighting his freckled face.

"You are right, lets find Percy and tell him the plan." Charlie nodded and the raced out the the Owlery.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"And that is our plan." finished Bill. He sat back down on his bed along with Charlie and Percy. Fred gave his brother a look. He was on Charlie's bed with his twin and the other two youngest Weasleys.

George absentmindedly picked at his ear. The nine year old still had no sense of hygiene. He flicked his ear wax onto the carpet. "Bill that is the dumbest plan ever! You know we can't cook." he pointed at everyone on his bed.

"Speak for yourself!," cried Fred in mock outrage. "I can make a mean cake." George shoved his twin onto the floor.

"Yea you can, with my help, but they want us to make breakfast." reminded George ignorant of the fact that their brothers and sisters were still in the room. Fred stood up, and shoved George onto the ground as he re-sat himself.

Billy sighed as they kept shoving each other. "Look, if you don't want to help then fine! We," he pointed at Charlie and Percy, "will make breakfast."

His statements were met with two angry out bursts.

"Wait what about us!" cried Ginny and Ron. Bill rolled his eyes as he shrugged.

"Oh well find something else to do," he replied. Ron frowned, but Ginny grabbed his hand, and they walked out the door. Bill watched them go. He turned back to the twins who were grinning mischievously at him.

George picked himself off the floor, again, and walked over to the door. "Fine, but I promise you that our gift will be ten times better than yours." It sounded more like a threat, but the older boys shrugged it off.

The twin marched out the door, whistling. They would make sure their gift was better than then their brothers. Even if they had to sabotage them.

The funny thing was, was that Bill, Charlie, and Percy had the same idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bill, honey, I am not sure if I want to stay in my bedroom while you guys run free through the house." commented Molly. Bill was blocking her way in the doorway.

He grabbed his mum's arm and led her back into the bed, that his father occupied. "Sorry, mum but we are planning a surprise for you." Molly laid down, and Bill began to walk away. "So relax and do whatever you want, until we come to get you." Molly nodded.

"Yea, mollywobbles, do exactly what he said." He turned over and kissed his wife. Molly gave out a girlish giggle, and kissed him back. Bill could already feel the bile in his throat. He shook his head, and ran out the door.

He approached the kitchen to find Charlie and Percy wearing aprons. They were fighting over the griddle. Bill shook his head at them.

"Stop this at once. Charlie you worry about the eggs and toast," Bill grabbed the last apron on the chair, and yanked it over his ears. While he was temporarily blinded he could hear Charlie grumble something. "Percy you do the pancakes, and I will take over the bacon and sausage." Percy saluted him, and the eleven year old began to mix batter messily.

Bill peeked in the fridge, and pulled out the slab of bacon. He laid it on the griddle and watched it start to sizzle. The kitchen was enveloped in the meaty smell. He inhaled deeply, but he was interrupted by Charlie.

"Hey, what are the boys doing?" he pointed out the window, where Fred and George were chatting with the gnomes. Bill shrugged, but turned off the stove to investigate.

He was, once again, interrupted by another red head. Ginny and Ron approached them with a three plates full of paint, and a roll of paper. Ginny laid the paper on the ground precariously, while Ron carefully set down two of the plates.

"Please place your hand into the paint, and the on the paper." said Ginny in a business manner. Percy sighed, but dipped his palm into the red paint. He positioned where Ginny showed him two. Bill and Charlie also did the same, but in blue and yellow.

Ginny smiled, and her and Ron dragged the paper out the door slightly crinkling an edge. The three boys were left standing with different color hands. For no reason Bill slapped Percy on the cheek as he made his way over to the sink. Charlie chuckled, and brought his hand down on Bill's neck. Percy just sighed, and washed off his hand and cheek.

It took only ten more minutes until they were done. The table was set for two with all the food arranged neatly on it. Bill smiled proudly at their work. He walked over to the window, and saw Fred and George arranging the gnomes in some sort of order. He then saw them leave.

The front door opened with a loud bang, and closed with as much gusto.

"You two go wait by mum and dad's door, and I will be there soon."

Charlie nodded, "Going to mess up the twins' work?" he asked. Bill nodded.

"Excellent," said Percy, and the boys walked out the kitchen as Bill headed outside.

The gnomes stood muttering to themselves. They were siting in a pattern. Bill looked at them curiously, and shifted his spot to get a better look at them. After walking over several step he understood that the gnomes were spelling out, We Love You, Mum! The love part was represented by a heart, and there was an actual exclamation point.

Bill actually though the boys did a good job. To good of a job. He went over to the lead gnome. The leader of the pack was actually the smallest of the bunch. He dropped down onto one knee, and began to whisper something.

"Hey, remember those special words the twins taught you?" the gnome nodded,and his gnarled face broke out into a grin. He began to whisper something in his language to the others and the smiled. Bill walked away satisfied with his plan.

Little did he know, that someone was in the kitchen messing up his own work. Fred looked at all the food on the table, and smiled for what he had in store for it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Molly walked in, with Bill and Percy leading her in. "This looks yummy!" she said as they sat her down. Bill smiled proudly. Charlie sat their dad down, as Bill poured them juice.

The table was set exactly how the had made it. "Enjoy, and Happy late Mother's day!" cried Bill. The boys walked out to start their second surprise. Giving the living a good clean.

He had just enough time to pull out the vacuum when he heard loud coughing from the kitchen. Bill rushed inside to find his dad choking. There was a few bits of egg on his fork.

"Water! W-water!" he sputtered out. Percy grabbed an empty glass and filled it up. He handed it to his dad, who gulped it down. Artur gasped, and pushed the eggs away form him.

"How much hot sauce did you guys add?" he questioned. Percy and Bill turned to Charlie.

"None, all I put in was salt and pep-..." he reply was drowned out by his mother's loud scream. She had lifted up a pancake to reveal a bug. It was fake, but still had scared her.

Bill looked at Percy, who was awestruck. Suddenly laughter could be heard. Fred and George were giggling madly from the door way. He then knew it was their prank that had caused this.

Fred walked in causally, and offered his arm to their mum. "Wow, nice cooking bros. C'mon mum, me and George have a surprise for you." He led their mother out with Arthur trailing behind them.

Bill started to grin, and motioned for them to follow the twins.

Molly gasped at the message in the front yard. "Wow, boys this is so nice!" Percy looked a bit down cast at the twin's efforts. Billy poked his shoulder, and began to count down from five.

On one the gnomes stood up. "Oh, did you teach them a song?" asked Molly. Fred looked at his twin who shrugged.

"Uh, yea!" said Fred. He smiled at his mum. He immediately regretted to agreeing to the statement. The gnomes began to shout curse words at the family. Some were common, but others were very cheeky and creative.

Molly listened in horror until the little gnomes stopped and limped away. She turned to the twins with a very red face.

"You two.. and you three.. this is...!" her stuttering continued as Arthur marched her into their room.

The five boys stood glaring at each other. "Well at least we have a plan B." said Percy grinning. Fred just stuck his tongue out at them.

"As do we, Percy." He yanked George into the house. The walked into the kitchen, and plopped down onto the counters.

"What is our plan B?" inquired George. Fred sighed and stared out into the window. He had to shift his thoughts from murdering the gnomes to another plan. Suddenly he was struck with an idea, like a Quidditch player being hit with a bludger.

George looked worried at his brother's face. "We shall make a cake!" exclaimed Fred. George grinned, and quickly got out the flour.

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon baking the cake. In all actuality Fred just sat on the counter bossing George around. Halfway through their baking Ginny and Ron came in asking for their hand prints. The boys found it annoying, but it looked like the younger to were creating a poster.

They finally put the triple chocolate cake into the oven, and decided to go wash up. Little did they know that Bill, Charlie, and Percy snuck in through the window after ten minutes.

"A cake?" questioned Bill looking into the oven. Charlie nodded as a chocolate odor swept into the room.

"Not just any cake, but their signature triple chocolate cake." Percy stomach could be heard rumbling. Bill frowned. He knew how much his mother loved the twin's cake.

He paced the room. "Okay, so what we will do is this," Bill cranked up the oven. " and this," He opened the door, and dumped a bottle of yeast into the still liquid batter. Not just any yeast, but yeast bought from a local magic store. Twice as powerful than muggle yeast. He swirled the batter with his finger.

Charlie watched him in astonishment, but did not say anything as Bill licked his finger clean. "This is ridiculous, but I guess we can not let the twins have the better gift." He headed over to the fridge, and gasped. There was a chocolate cake inside, with Happy Late Mother's day on it.

"Those brats tricked us." shouted Percy quietly. Bill frowned, but the frown was quickly replaced by a smile. He walked over to the cake, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"They think they have us fooled, but we will get the last laugh.!" he slipped the thing into the cake.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fifteen minutes Earlier

Fred and George headed out the kitchen into the living and gasped. The room was completely spotless. Cleaner than the job mum usually did. Fred swept a finger over the nearest table, and was disappointed to find no trace of dust. George just stood by his side in disbelief.

Fred turned back to his twin. "What are we going to do?" asked George. Fred placed on a hand on his chin, and rubbed it.

"We could dump dirt all over the place." George shook his head. He then opened his eyes wide at a thought.

"I have the perfect idea," and he pulled a wrench and screwdriver from out of his pockets. Fred grinned, and pulled out his own pair. They cracked two identical evil grins, and got to work.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Molly walked into the kitchen blindfolded. She was swept over by a burning aroma. Molly screamed and tore off the blindfold, and the three older boys rushed in from upsatirs. Cake batter was spilling over onto the floor,as black smoke gushed from the oven. Molly looked at the twins who placed shocked looks onto their faces.

Molly started to yell as she cleared up the mess easily. "You two are in so much.." Bill interrupted her, and pulled her out the now spotless kitchen. Molly smiled at the clean living room.

"Great job guys!" she said and pulled her oldest boys into a hug. Bill smirked at Fred who just sighed.

"Mum, me and George are sorry for what we did, her take a seat, and we will bring you some juice." Molly smiled at the twins new mood, but Bill was suspicious. The twins quickly ran out the room back into the kitchen. Molly walked over to the couch as Arthur came into the room.

"Mum, no!" shouted Bill a bit too late. His mother sat down, and fell to the floor as the couch feel apart. Stuffing was all over the place. Arthur quickly picked her up, and Molly glared at the boys.

"Is this some sort of prank day?" she questioned as she slammed her fist onto the side table. Once her hand met the hard surface it fell apart into a wooden heap. Molly stood flabbergasted at the pile where her favorite table once stood. She then stomped her foot onto the ground, and every piece of furniture fell to the ground.

Molly shrieked and rounded on the boys once again. "You three!" she was interrupted as Fred carried in the other cake. He stuck his tongue out at Bill, and presented his mum with the cake. Bill just grinned back.

"Here mum," said George proudly. Molly looked at the dessert apprehensively. She poked it cautiously. Deciding it was safe, Molly smiled at the twins.

"Thank you boys, today might have been a bit of a disaster, but it is starting to look up. But imagine to my surprise if the cake explo-..."

Th cake did explode. Chocolate bits and frosting covered the group. Fred dropped the platter onto the floor. The clanging was like a bell, and he engaged himself into a fight with Bill. The boys rolled around the floor, screaming abuse at each other.

"All I wanted to do was some some appreciation to mum, and you ruin that!" cried Bill. He threw a punch,but hit the floor.

"As did me and George, but YOU sabotaged us!" said Fred while trying to bite Bill's ankle. Molly and Arthur rushed to pull them apart as did Charlie and George. Percy just stood there watching, eating cake off his face.

"Excuse me!" piped a small girl voice. The scuffle stopped with Fred in a head lock. Bill released him, and Fred shoved him away.

They looked up to find Ginny and Ron on the top landing. Ron was clutching the roll of paper that he and Ginny were carrying around that day.

Ginny looked at the scene, and grinned. "Well since the boys would not let us help with getting mum a gift, me and Ron made our own."

At that we Ron unrolled the white sheet of paper. It was around three or four feet in length. Of it was Seven hand prints, with the persons' name underneath. In the middle was a hand drawn picture of the whole family. Ron quickly taped it down, and him and Ginny descended the stairs.

Fred and Bill looked close to tears. Their hard work was spoiled because they were jealous of the other's plan. Bill stuck his hand out to Fred, who shook it eagerly. They turned to their mother who was also close to tears, but they were tears of joy.

Suddenly the room was enveloped with laughter. They all fell to the floor clutching one another with stitches in their side. Finally they stopped laughing and just grinned at one another.

Molly beamed proudly at them, and pulled them into a hug. Arthur quickly grabbed a camera and took a shot of all of them. He then walked over, and joined in.

"Happy late Mother's day, mum." said all seven Weasley kids. Molly laughed once more, and squeezed them tighter.

"Yes, and what a Happy late Mother's day this has been."

_**I hoped you enjoyed it! (yea, yea there was a chapter called H is for Hugs, and how the boys disputed over not every hugging. Well Molly instigated the hug this time =) )**_

_**Also once again please forgive any bad grammar.**_

_**One more note: Updates might be slow due to school starts tomorrow for me. =)**_

_**R and R!**_


	15. P is for Padre

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:**_

_**ThatBookishWriter**_

_**Lost 2 Love**_

_**Van York**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**Also updates will happen every one or two weeks on Saturdays. I apologize, but I am swamped with school.**_

P is for Padre

"Mum we have a problem." was how Ginny Weasley greeted her mother.

It was mid afternoon on Father's day and The Weasley family was planning a small party for their dad. It had been weeks after the Mother's day Fiasco, and the kids wanted this day to be perfect.

So far nothing bad had happened, except for Arthur trying to come inside the kitchen. On his third try, the twins shoved him out the front door and down to his hut where he kept all his muggle appliances.

"What's wrong this time? Are the twins messing with the Helium again?" asked Molly. She wiped off another counter to clear more space.

Ginny shook her head, and sat down at the table. "No, but dad is trying to find more ways to get back inside." The youngest Weasley started to fix the half decorated table. Molly sighed, and started to crack eggs.

"He is very nosy, now I know where all of you get it from!" stated Molly with humor. Ginny smiled at her turned back. "But I might have an idea," she paused and walked halfway out the kitchen. "BILL!" she screeched. Suddenly her two oldest sons tumbled down the steps. They were tied up with duct tape. Molly waved her wand, and the tape disappeared.

"Thanks mum, but if you can hurry this up we have to go kill Fred and George." said Bill glowering, with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"No, no time for that. I need you to go talk with your father for awhile just to keep him busy." Bill saluted her, and headed out the door. "Charlie go finish wrapping the gift." Charlie copied his brother, and marched back upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey dad!" shouted Bill as he entered the small hut. Something clanged against a shelf making the objects on it rattle. Arthur emerged from behind the same shelf holding his head. "Sorry." said Bill. Arthur just nodded, and walked next to his son.

"Am I allowed back up?" he asked. Bill shook his head and idly played with a telephone. "Are you my distraction?" those words caused Bill to laugh.

"You might say that," replied his son, "So dad... remember when I was a first year and you helped with getting a girl."

Arthur smirked, "Yea I do, let me guess you need more advice." Bill shook his head.

"No, but I think it could make a good story..."

"_Daddy?" asked a younger Bill. He poked his little head into his father's hut. There was a bunch of contraptions, but less than the present._

"_Yea son," replied Arthur. He came around a corner. "Do you need to talk?" Bill nodded, and hoisted himself up on a counter. "Shoot." Arthur took a seat, and sat his screwdriver down._

"_Well I met this girl, and I want to ask her, but I don't think she likes me."_

_His father sighed. The boy had only been at Hogwarts for a few months, and was already ready to date. "Why do you think that?" _

"_Well I accidentally slipped frog spawn in her bag in November." replied Bill. Both Weasleys laughed, and smiled warmly at each other._

"_First apologize to the young lady; then ask her to be friends and take it easy, okay?" Younger Bill nodded, and hopped down. Arthur stood up and ruffled his hair. "No more frog spawn okay?" he said trying not to smile. Bill grinned, and left after giving his dad a hug._

Whatever happened to her?" asked Arthur as he polished another tool.

Bill grinned, "Well we were good friends for my first year, we dated my second year and during Spring Break I broke up with her for her older sister."

Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Well got to go dad," said Bill. He gave Arthur a hug, which the latter returned. His father tried to follow him out, but Bill pushed him back. "Not yet." and with that Bill left.

**0O0o0o0o0o0o0**

"At the rate you are fixing that phone you are going to break it daddy," said Ginny. Arthur placed the screwdriver down upon his desk, and rubbed his tired eyes. "Let me guess Percy just shared his story?" Bill had passed it around to his sibling that they should tell random stories.

"Yes," he replied, his voice shaking with light anger. Ginny walked over and gave him a hug, which he returned.

The story Percy had just shared involved him going on a long rant about how the family virtually had nothing. He finished by saying his father taught him to actually put in a work effort, and those how aren't respected at the Ministry won't earn much. Percy then left in his usual pompous manner.

"Well I have a story you will love. Remember when you and mum were having that party, and I refused to go to sleep?" Arthur smiled as Ginny took a seat upon her dad's lap.

"_Ginny dear please go to bed!" sighed Arthur as he held down his only daughter to her bed. Three year old Ginny squirmed under his grasp. "C'mon dear, I read you a story, we sang a song, and I even counted out fifty stars for you! Mummy and I have an important party for Uncle Billius."_

_The little girl continued to move under his hand. Finally Arthur moved his palm, and she flew off the bed._

"_Let's play make up!" screamed Ginny from across her room. She ripped open her drawer that held all the makeup she stole from her mother. She picked up a blue, red and green eye shadow along with an eyeliner pencil, and blush. An evil grin spread across her face._

_Arthur shook his head at the advancing toddler. Ginny hopped into his lap, and pulled the cap of the eyeliner off. "Okay, Gin. If daddy lets you play make up you will go straight to bed? Ginny nodded and started with bright green eye shadow._

_Over fifteen minutes had passed when Molly shouted for Arthur to come down. The balding man realized he was on Ginny's bed, and the little girl was fast asleep._

_Must have dozed off myself, mused Arthur. He straightened his robes and left the room. Once he was officially gone Ginny opened one eye, and crept out her room and down to the staircase._

"_Hello!" greeted Arthur to the crowd of people. Everyone looked up, and laughed. Arthur, who was confused, looked around and slapped his forehead. He was still wearing the __makeup._

"_How does Molly feel about you being a tranny, chap?" called a man from the Magical Law Dept. This statement brought fresh giggles from the group, which caused Arthur to blush more. _

_A small giggle echoed from above, and he turned to see his daughter laughing. Arthur cracked a smile._

"_Everyone the stylist of this design is none other than my daughter!" The group applauded as Arthur walked up and scooped Ginny into his arms. He smiled down at her as she kissed his forehead._

_The crowd went Awwwww!_

Ginny and Arthur continued their laughter as Charlie came in. He looked at the pair and smiled broadly.

"Move it squirt, my turn to tell dad a story," taunted Charlie playfully. Ginny smirked at him and hopped out of Arthur's lap-after giving him a kiss first- and walked out the hut.

Charlie took a seat across his father and began his tale.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The patriarch of the family happily hummed to himself as he polished his tools. He had just enjoyed a pleasant talk with his son's about fireworks-not the greatest subject to have with the twins, but it still was fun. Previous he had another great talk with Charlie about how he had helped him discover his love of dragons.

Arthur peered out the window to see that it was almost sundown. He rose to leave when his youngest son popped in the door. Ron looked around for his father before speaking.

"I have a story too!" Arthur nodded, and patted his knee. Ron hopped up and began his story:

"_Daddy!" cried five year old Ron from inside a hole. A gnome hole to be precise. Arthur, who was outside in the chicken coop, looked around until he found the crying child. He levitated Ron out the ground, and cuddled him in his arms._

"_Ronnie what happened?"_

_The boy sniffed, "Fred and George pushed me in another gnomey hole!" he shouted with gusto. Arthur nodded. He knew his twins had a hobby of pushing the younger boy in the hole as much as the liked to spy on their oldest brother._

"_You know what son," Arthur paused and looked at the carbon copy of his own eyes, "Its time the twins get pranked." Ron nodded enthusiastically and prodded his father to put him down. Arthur did as told, and then took a knee in front of the child. "Okay so here's the plan...."_

_Ron's eyes widened with happiness at the plan._

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Fred and George walked (more like tiptoed) from their latest prank on Percy, when Ron walked in front of their path._

"_Move it ronniekins!" threatened Fred. Ron crossed his little arms and shook his head._

"_Daddy says if you keep playing pranks and being mean a ghost will come and haunt you." The twins looked at one another terrified. They shared a fear of ghosts._

_George snorted, in a fake unconcerned way. "Oh yea?"_

"_Yea," replied Ron. Fred swiftly pushed him down and his twin laughed._

"_BOO!" shouted something from behind. The twins frooze, and turned around. Behind them stood a a person under a sheet with the eyes cut out. They started to have a laughing fit, and fell over._

"_Nice one.." said George as he stood up, his side in a stitch._

"_...yea very realistic." finished Fred. He yanked the sheet off of the mysterious person._

_Both paled, for underneath was nothing. _

"_You have angered me greatly! It is wrong to tease others, and it is more wrong to prank others. You will PAY!" Out of nowhere a disembodied hand appeared, and the twins ran away screaming like little girls._

_Ron jumped up, and hugged his father how was under a disillusion charm._

I never got a chance to thank you," said Ron hugging his dad. He then promptly left.

A few minutes later Arthur decided it was safe to go inside. His heart swelled with pride as each of the memories swarmed in his head. He opened the front door and was blown away by a chorus of "Happy Father's Day!", and was engulfed in a huge hug.

There was a sign in the background along with homemade gifts and a cake.

"Sorry we couldn't buy you a gift.." started Molly, but Arthur interrupted her with a kiss(which made the younger kids turn in disgust.)

He looked down proudly at his sons and daughter. They were not only bonded by their red hair, but also by their love.

"It doesn't matter; those memories you kids shared were priceless and could beat out any gift any day."

The Family broke out in a huge grin. They then jumped apart for several fireworks went off outside. It had started to rain, and the twins' secret stock of no heat wet start fireworks were going off. Molly opened her mouth to scold the twins, but Arthur steered her and the kids outside.

The watched the fireworks blast in the air and OHed as some entwined in air. When the last red beam went off Arthur looked at his family once more.

With a grin he said, "Best father's day ever."

_**Sorry if this sucks and that it took so long!**_

_**The next one will be ten times as better.**_

_**Please review if you want to read L is for Laughter or Any thing of your choice!**_

_**Review please!!**_


	16. G is for Girly Invasion

_**Sorry for the long update!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter!!**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**_

G is for Girly Invasion

"What is this?" questioned Fred holding up up a pink ribbon that he located underneath a door. His twin brother shrugged his three year old shoulders.

The boys were standing outside the newest room in the burrow. It had magically appeared one night while the Weasley boys were asleep. Fred and George had forgotten that a new baby was coming into the family due to their small minds.

"Maybe an alien arrived!" shouted George. Fred quickly covered his mouth. George looked at him innocently.

"Shh or mummy will come. Lets explwore!" Fred shivered slightly and opened the door.

Both of their jaws dropped at the sight. Everything was pink and frilly and lacy and PINK!

Fred ran up to the nearest chair and felt the lacy dolly on it. He rubbed it against his face and smiled at the smooth feel of the material. George ran over to the white crib and frowned at all the dolls inside.

"Whats this?" he asked pointing to a blond doll with a pink dress. Fred toddled over and looked inside the crib.

"Maybe its a bad thingie that daddy confiscates from bad people." answered Fred. George, horrified at his reply, fell to the floor and began to cry while sucking his thumb. Fred dropped down on his chubby knees and began to hug his brother.

"I don't want a bad people to come!" hiccuped George. His crying stopped-he rarely cried for more than two minutes- and he continued to suck his pink thumb. Fred pulled the digit out, and stood his twin up.

"No bad people will come bwother! We will put, er.. dewenses (defenses) up against it like daddy does!" George nodded at the plan and began to search the room for stuff to use against the intruder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over an hour had passed an both boys were in pink dresses- Fred had pink and white polka-dots while George had stripes, the reason the dressed were able to fit the twins were for the fact Auntie Muriel sent the wrong size for the new child- and had pink ribbons tied in their hair. George had bottles filled with water in both hands, while Fred had powder.

They nodded at each other in satisfaction, but froze as they heard a voice.

"Its the bad person..." cried George.

"Or the alien," added Fred, "Get Ready!"

The door flew open and stood Arthur Weasley with Molly behind him, her stomach proudly showing a small bump. Suddenly the room was engulfed in powder and only the parents were squirted with water. They cried out, and once the powder cleared they laughed.

"Fred! George!," shouted Molly as she took a look at her sons. She continued to howl with laughter as Arthur cleared the powder with his wand. Molly took a deep breath and pulled her sons into a tight hug. "Boys didn't you remember me telling you that we are going to have a new baby in the house, and you were going to have a sister?" The twins shook their head; Molly smiled and hugged them tighter.

Fred pulled away slightly, "So no Alien.."

"or bad people?" asked George. Molly shook her head and picked herself.

"Nope," said Arthur with a camera in his hand. "Smile!" he flashed the camera as Molly and the twins grinned.

From then on Fred and George were devoted to their younger sister, and swore that they burned the photo from that day.

Somehow Molly had an extra copy that she liked to show to other children and family when the twins did bad stuff. Everyone had a good laugh at the pink dress and ribbon wearing, powder covered laughing twin boys, and their story.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**_


	17. W is for Weasley

_**I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays.**_

_**This is the last chapter (I know I have not done all the letters, but I ran out of ideas.)**_

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, and read the bottom!**_

**What does it mean to be a Weasley?**

**Arthur:** To stand up for what is right.

**Molly:** To be good and honest.

_(Does that mean Fred and George are adopted? - Bill)_

_(I knew it! -Ron)_

_(Ha ha Bill, but speaking of honesty does mum know about that girl who we saw sneaking out your room?- Fred)_

_(What!)_

_(You didn't know? It's a great story. –George)_

**Molly (rewrite):** To be good and honest, most of the time.

**Bill: **To be a very charming person.

_(Like a snake? –Ron)_

_(Snakes are not people prat. –Bill)_

_(Like how you were to that girl? –George)_

_(Git. -Bill)_

**Charlie: **To be a Weasley is to hate Auntie Muriel.

_(Agreed.)_

**Percy:** To forgive others when wrong.

_(You are forgiven. –George)_

_(What did I do? –Percy)_

_(Exactly. –Fred)_

**Fred:** A Weasley is the definition of two parents who could not stop shagging! _(FRED!)_

**George:** I have to agree with Fred _(GEORGE!), _but I know I speak for the both of us when I say a Weasley is a loving and caring person.

_(Nice George now mum is crying! -Fred)_

_(Would you rather have her yelling? -George)_

_(Good point. -Fred)_

**Ron: **To be smart and know when to have fun.

_(Congrats Ron you are now out of the family. –Fred)_

_(Does that mean Percy is also out? –Charlie)_

**Ginny:** To not be afraid of letting your wild side show.

_(Then George and I must be Weasleys! –Fred)_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Fred! George! If I see you make those faces one more time I will curse it like that for forever," threatened Molly as she tried to convince Ginny into a dress. The young girl shook her head, and ran up the stairs.

"But mum we are practicing for the picture," exclaimed Fred happily, but he lost his pep from the glare his mother gave him. He tugged at his blue tie to avoid his mother's glare.

"Can we please get this done?" asked the photographer. He looked as though he would rather be dumped into a snake pit. Molly looked up from her son and gave him an apologizing smile; she then yelled for the rest of her kin to come downstairs.

Slowly the rest of the kids came down. Bill and Charlie were wearing white shirts with matching black ties; Percy was wearing a red tie and carrying a handheld mirror with him. Beside him was the youngest boy, Ron, who had a speck of dirt on his face. Finally Arthur arrived with a squirming Ginny, wearing the baby blue dress, whom had on her angry face.

"Okay I need one of the older sons to stand in between mum and dad." Bill and Charlie looked at each other and began to fight amongst themselves. Arthur raised a hand to silence the two, but the motion had the opposite effect.

Percy sighed and opened his mirror. "Does this lighting look well on my skin?" he questioned. The photographer sighed and chose to ignore him.

"Come here Ron, you have dirt on your face," said Molly. She reached over her squabbling sons and tried to rub the menace off his face. Ron tried to protest for he was beginning to turn red from embarrassment.

The photographer, who had enough, ran over to the camera and shouted, "Okay one- two- three!" A Flash of white light flooded the room and:

There stood Bill and Charlie grinning stupidly in between their folks. Next was Percy trying to hide his mirror. On either side were the twins who were making angel like smiles. They almost looked innocent, except for the fact Fred have given Ron bunny ears. Ron stood in the very front row, the speck of dirt still on his face, and Ginny smiled next to him. Well only half of her face could be seen, because the lower half was covered up by her dress that she had lifted up to reveal jeans.

_**I hope you liked this story!**_

_**I will be coming out with a new Weasley story in about a week (or maybe in a few days)**_

_**There will be a note announcing it in this story**_

_**Thank you guys very much!**_


	18. J is for Jello

_**So I know that I said this story was done, but I feel bad for giving up on it. I do not like it when authors do not finish their stories, and by not finishing my makes me a hypocrite. So I have returned to finish!**_

_**But I need your help! I need a word for Z, so please send me some ideas : )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

J is for…

Jell-o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mum why do we have to watch Ginny eat Jell-0," whined Bill as he took a seat at the table. Charlie took the seat next to him while Ron and the twins sat on the cold tile floor. Each had a look of extreme boredom; except for Fred who looked as though he was planning some type of prank, or already committed one.

Only a few minutes ago did Molly call for all her sons to the kitchen with the exciting news that they were to watch Ginny eat jell-o for the first time.

Sitting in her highchair like a Queen, Ginny banged her spoon impatiently for the lack of attention on her. "Hungry!" she cried out in anger. Ginny picked up the spoon once more only to launch it at Ron.

While Ron cried out in pain, Fred stated, "I like her. We can keep her… but as for Ron…" He picked up the spoon and handed it back to Ginny who smiled at him with thanks. Fred could not help but grin back at his only sister.

"Well be patient Ginny for you will have your food soon," Molly paused and looked at her husband before commanding, "Arthur get the camera ready!" Arthur nodded dutifully and took the empty seat by Percy.

"So why are we here?" inquired Charlie with an exaggerated sigh. Outside the Sun was high in the sky meaning that he was missing time to go out and fly.

Molly gave him a look that immediately stopped him in mid-eye roll. "This is very special for me… and your father. You see I have tried to feed each of you boys jell-o before, but it only led to bad consequences…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Bill," called Molly to the three-year-old sitting at the table. He looked up at her a grinned his most innocent grin. "Mummy made you and Charlie a special treat!"She glanced over at Charlie who simply stared back with a vacant expression from the highchair- it happened to be pink thanks to Molly figuring she was going to have a girl._

_Molly, with her new short hair-do after Bill cut some of her while she napped, grabbed two plates with the wiggly green dessert and sat one down in front of Charlie and Bill. Charlie immediately grabbed a large handful and held it in his palm._

"_Is this broccoli?" moaned Bill sadly he slapped his spoon on top of the jell-o and watched it wiggle about wildly._

"_No this is lime jell-o," informed Molly as she kissed the top of his head. Bill continued to look grumpy even when his mum added, "It is tasty. Take a bite."_

_Hesitantly, Bill spooned up a small piece and popped it in to his mouth. Molly, feeling very satisfied, glanced over at Charlie to see that his jell-o was gone._

"_Good boy Charlie," she cried while picking him up. Once she placed him against her body, for a hug, Molly noticed how squishy his diaper was. Having changed him ten minutes ago she asked, "Did you…"_

_Charlie dipped his hand in to his diaper and pulled out the jell-o. He then extended his hand as though to offer his mum a taste. _

_Bill watched the entire ordeal and began to laugh quite hard when pieces of the jell-o shot out of his nose. He then screamed out, "I'm dying!"_

_Molly did not try to console him; instead she went to fetch a towel for his nose and then grabbed Charlie a new diaper._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Is there an interesting story about me?" asked Percy, he was very eager to hear about himself.

Molly nodded her and replied, "Yes, you are the only one in the family to be allergic to limes, so giving you lime flavor was not the brightest idea."

"Did he break out in hives," questioned Bill at the same time George exclaimed, "Did he blow up in to pieces?" Fred quickly ran up and poked him as though one simple touch would have his brother exploding like a bomb.

Percy gave his brothers a look as though he was the only smart Weasley in the family. "If I blew up do you thing I would still be here?"

"No, which would be good for us all," whispered Charlie so that Percy and his father could hear. Arthur tried to stifle a laugh at Percy's angry face.

Molly picked up a plate or cherry jell-o and sat it down in front of Ginny. Like Fred when he was young, she poked it tentatively. "Enough Charlie I have one more story…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Molly!" shouted Arthur. He entered the kitchen holding his youngest son at arm's length. Ron was hollering something terrible and Arthur had no idea how to console him. Molly grabbed the one-year-old and sat him down in the ancient pink Weasley high chair. Once Ron was sitting he stopped crying only to resume his tears._

"_Arthur can't you see I am giving the twins their first ever jell-o dessert," commented Molly. She pointed to the twins who were sitting in booster seats, at the table, in their matching jumpers. Fred smiled mischievously at his father as though he was planning something evil; Arthur still had to remind himself to scold Bill for teaching the twins how to smile like that._

"_Why are you so caught up on this Molls?" asked Arthur innocently. He scooped George off of his seat and sat down in another chair with him in his lap._

_Molly scooped some of the lemon yellow jell-o, she changed the flavor after Percy's reaction, on to three plates and placed them in front of the twins and Ron. "Because it is a tradition in my family to document what sweets you first give your kids!" She looked at Fred who poked it and quickly pulled his finger back as though he experienced some type of shock. "Now I can kill three birds with one stone by giving jell-o to all the boys!"_

"_Birdie?" asked George as he pointed to his dessert._

"_No Georgie, that is jell-o," replied Molly with a kiss to his chubby cheek. She peered up to see how Fred was liking the dessert, but had to duck instead as the jell-o went flying over her head and on to the wall._

"_Jell-o yucky!" shouted Fred with his little arms crossed._

_Molly sighed and quickly siphoned the mess up with her wand. "No it is good, look! Ronnie likes it!" Fred looked over to see his brother staring at the jell-o with wide eyes as the dessert jiggled before him; even his head moved slightly to the wiggly rhythms._

_Molly grabbed a spoon and was about to scoop some up for him when Ron screamed out in panic. His mother retracted the spoon only to watch Ron calm down and continue staring at it._

"_Two down…" started Arthur only to be slapped with George's jell-o in the face. "Never mind." He placed George on the floor, who was clapping and laughing with happiness, to wipe the goo off his face. "Frankly I never liked jell-o until I was older," he stated to soothe Molly who looked very melancholy._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay Ginny take a bite," coaxed Molly at her daughter. All the boys leaned in awe, or mock awe, as Ginny scooped up a bit with her spoon. She dropped it in to her open mouth and chewed it delicately like a piece of jerky.

"Wow maybe Ginny is the only normal Weasley who likes jell-o after one…" Bill trailed off for he fell in to a fit of laughter. Ginny spit out her piece on to Ron and then promptly dumped the plate on her head.

Molly went over to pick the pieces off of her head. "Maybe she will like it when older." Without notice, Molly started to laugh and the boys soon joined in. Ginny looked at her family as though they were crazy before joining in with the chuckles.

_**So I hope you liked this comeback chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Don't forget, I need a word for Z!**_


	19. O is for Oak Tree

_**Wow! Thank you for all the reviews and praise! I was thinking that nobody would want to continue reading these mini-stories, but thank you for proving me wrong!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

O is for…

Oak Tree

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just like many trees, an Oak Tree is seen as mighty and strong. Its branches are sturdy to hold bunches of wild life including to red head twins. With its thick trunk and collection of leaves, one could enjoy every little thing about it.

Since the first day the Burrow was built, an oak tree stood in the distance; at first it was pretty small and wimpy with the thin branches, but, with some water and magic, Arthur soon had it to where it could slowly grow just like the way his family did.

The tree was not some plant, but it had a special meaning to every single Weasley.

When Molly would reach her third trimester during each pregnancy, the only thing that would ease her nerves was to sit underneath the tree. For some reason the oaken smell or the strong trunk provided a comfort that could only null the pains of pregnancies. Arthur would also tell his kids the story about how the twins were almost born underneath that tree for while he was fetching Molly hot sauce, she had a strong craving for it, she went in to labor and was ready to deliver right there.

Speaking of Arthur, he used the tree to teach each of his kids a new skill. When Bill was young he taught him how to read and continued to show the kids something new all the way to Ginny, who he simply taught how to make leaf piles.

The oak tree was where Fred and George learned how to gather leaves and ambush their siblings by tossing bunches at them while sitting on the branches. It was where Percy could find a place to study for school without his brothers' crazy interruptions; unless the twins happened to be hiding in the tree.

It was where Bill and Charlie shared their first kiss at the same time with a pair of sisters; of course they never told their parents this. The only reason Charlie got his first kiss at the same time was for he and the girl's sister were spying upon their older siblings and wanted to copy their actions.

Bill later found out and the two made a pact to keep the story a secret… until Fred and George told them that they happened to also be spying from their favorite branches.

It was where Ron and Hermione fell asleep after a stressful day at work, and then Ron later proposed after waking up underneath red, yellow, and orange colored leaves.

Also, if you looked very closely, underneath the lowest hanging branch, one could see the initials HP + GW surrounded by a heart.

The tree continued to stand strong even as the little Weasley children grew older and started their own families. Through wind and rain, summer and fall, snow and heat, the tree stood magnificently against it all.

In later years, around the time the oldest grandchild Victoire was about to become a great-grandmother for the fourth time, two granite rocks were placed at the base of the tree to mark two loving people who entered a peaceful and endless slumber. Forever will Arthur and Molly sleep underneath their Oak tree.

_**This one made me smile : )**_


	20. Z is for Zagerwad

_**A/N: Thank you owlgirl16 for the idea!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Z is for Zagerwad

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ron if you touch my book I will place you in a headlock," warned Bill sternly as his youngest brother reached one of his grubby and candy coated hands towards his new school book. Ron simply stared at him and slowly inched his hand closer to the book that lay on the kitchen table.

Bill could not believe how daring, and stupid, his brother was acting as he walked in closer to the kitchen. With his eyes narrowed he stated, "I dare you…" Usually this one statement would have Ron backing away before bursting in to tears, but instead Ron slapped his hand upon the picture of Bathilda Bangshot.

As Ron removed his hand, and perfect imprint of a chocolate handprint upon it, Bill seized him by the arm and delivered his promise he warned earlier.

"Gerroff me!" cried Ron with tears running down his red face. He tried to slap Bill away, but all that did was anger his brother for now there was chocolate on his new shirt.

"I won't until you say sorry you brainless prat!"

"Mum says not to call me names," whined Ron feebly.

Bill realized he struck a nerve so he continued on, "Mum is not here you whiny soft troll."

"Stop it!"

"Why you big baby?" Bill knew he was crossing the line, but Ron had him so angry that he could care less.

"You are a… a… Zagerwad!"

Bill dropped Ron and the boy fell to the floor. "What?" Instead of answering him, Ron kicked his brother in the leg and ran out the room as their mum entered to start dinner.

"What is going on here?" she asked as Bill rubbed the sore spot on his leg; for a young boy, Ron had a nice kick. Blushing, Bill explained the entire situation and earned himself a stay in his room for what happened. While he was supposed to sit in his room and think about what he did, Bill could only phantom the meaning of Zagerwad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mornin' Bill," greeted the twins and Charlie as their brother entered the room. Four of the Weasley children were happily eating a breakfast of porridge, with any fixing, when Bill walked in.

"Hello Billy," cried Ginny as though Bill had been gone for years. He patted his sister's head and enjoyed the fact of waking up to loving greetings from his siblings.

Bill took a seat next to Ron and started to pour honey on his meal when Ron greeted, "Hello zagerwad."

The honey clattered to the table so Charlie quickly picked it up while Bill inquired, "What did you call me?"

"Zagerwad," replied Ron and before Bill could question him further, the boy ran out the room with a smile on his face. Ginny quickly followed after him leaving Charlie and the twins staring at him.

"Char, do you know what it means?"

"Nope, maybe it is a dirty word…"

"Maybe…" shrugged Bill before abandoning his porridge to seek out Ron and find out the meaning of the word.

"Hey Ron," called Bill as he entered his brother's room. Bill only had to take one step before falling to the ground thanks to being tripped by a pile of clothing.

Ron walked over to him and sat down next to Bill with an apprehensive smile on his face. "Hi zagerwad."

Bill ignored the name and sat back up before asking, "So I was wondering if you wanted to play?"

"No one usually wants to play with me…"

That comment actually hurt and stung his heart; no brother wanted to hear that. "Well I will after you tell me what zagerwad means."

"No."

Bill did not want to admit that Ron was very clever for he was angry that his plan had already failed. "Ugh! Fine what do you want to do?"

Ron just grinned before grabbing his hand, and leading Bill out of his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_This is so embarrassing, _thought Bill as he fixed his leaf crown before handing King Ron a mud pie. He tried to hand him the pie, but Ron made him bow before excepting it.

His first task in being nice to Ron resulted him having to build Ron a mud castle and round up gnomes to be the peasants; the gnomes were angry at this, so much that two bit him, but obeyed when Bill threatened to sick the twins on them.

"This is fun, right?" exclaimed Bill in mock happiness. Ron grabbed the pie and smoothed it before taking an imaginary bite. Several gnomes were now playing in the mud while others danced around their "king".

"Yes it is Zagerwad," replied Ron.

The leaf crown slipped down Bill's head so he quickly fixed it before asking once more, "So what does that mean?"

"No telling yet!" shouted Ron in a sing song voice before splattering the pie on top of Ron's head.

After washing his hair and hands, Bill was forced into making Ron a deluxe sandwich with topping ranging from peanut butter to onions and ham.

"Here you go." Bill watched Ron study the sandwich before deciding on a perfect spot to take a bite. A bit of peanut butter landed on his cheek so Bill wiped it away. "Now tell me?"

Daintily, Ron placed the sandwich back down before exclaiming, "Nope!"

Flecks of mud fell from Bill's clothes as he slammed a fist down on the table. "You little…"

Luckily Molly walked in and intervened before she would have to separate another fight. "Ron why don't you wash up?" Her son obeyed, grabbed his sandwich, and left the room before Bill could get even angrier at him.

Bill ruffled his hair to remove and leftover mud flecks and cried, "Mum this is useless, I will never find out what zagerwad means."

"Just be patient with him. All kids make up silly words… your word was brabley."

"What did that mean?"

Molly sat a plate of cookies in front of him and sat down next to her son. "I think you told me I meant baby Charlie." She stood back up to quickly stir a bubbling stew on the stove. "I realized you calling him this instead of baby or brother and it took me weeks to figure out what it meant."

"I don't have weeks though," cried Bill in frustration. He slammed his head to the table and muttered, "I go back to school in five days."

Molly patted her son's head in comfort. With a huge sigh, the oldest sibling sat up and turned the cookie in front of him. He desperately needed to know what zagerwad meant before returning back to school- it was tearing him apart to not know what it meant.

"Well you better get busy and find out…"

"Zagerwad!" shouted Ron from the floor above.

Bill cringed at this while his mother laughed and said, "Have fun…"

Bill spent the rest of the day playing tea party with Rona and Ginny, giving the youngest Weasley horse rides on his back, and finally ended when Ron made him tuck him in after Bill had to feed him his dinner.

"Today was fun huh zagerwad," stated Ron as more of a question.

This time Bill did not bite down the urge to smother his brother, for he was very tired and actually glad that Ron enjoyed himself; even thought it meant he had to wear a dress for two hours while sipping "tea"- warm tap water. "Yes it was. You know, you are a great brother."

"And so are you zagerwad," whispered Ron, still relishing in the fact that only he knew the meaning of the word "zagerwad". "Zagerwad, can I ask question?"

Bill was surprised by this, but answered. "Sure."

"When you are at school do you think of me?"

It was such a childish question that Bill almost laughed, but the expression on Ron's face was very serious. With a sigh, Bill moved a teddy bear off Ron's bed and sat down. "Yes, because I always miss my brothers." The statement was mostly true for sometimes he did find himself homesick and thinking of the fun his family was having while he studied hard.

"I miss you when you are at school zagerwad," admitted Ron.

Bill smiled at the admission, "Well soon I will be back in Summer for fun!"

"Okay," belched out Ron while yawning. He snuggled more in his bed and reached out for the teddy bear which Bill quickly handed over.

Bill stood up once he realized Ron's eyelids were slowly falling to a close. He fixed the covers again before whispering, "So Ron, what does zagerwad mean?"

With a sleepy smile, Ron replied, "brother."

_**A/N: Updates will be slower thanks to the prison known as school! I will try to update each week for there is like three more chapters left of this story.**_

_**Also I have a new tumblr account dedicated to information on my stories like sneak previews, status of the chapters, and when a chapter will be updated or new story started. So check it out! : ) (look for www. selesteant. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) )**_


End file.
